Kaiserschlacht
by General secretary
Summary: Without World War one, World War two would have never existed. On a tournament in Western Europe, a hundred years after the Great War, Andou and Oshida and others take an unexpected trip extension
1. Chapter 1

**Kaiserschlacht**

Andou and Oshida toured the beautiful country of Belgium.

They were to compete in a senshadou tournament in Europe, against St Gloriana's.

"Hmm, what a beautiful evening," sighed Oshida as they walked through the Belgian forest.

They were to compete near Paris, but the riots and political instability meant this had to be delayed.

Their school carriers were docked at Antwerp.

"It's finally good to be rid of our commander, even for a little while", replied Andou, she peered towards the starlit sky.

There was something special in the Belgian forests. The forests contained a sense of peacefulness, yet there were scars of many wars long ago.

"Let's head back to town", asked Oshida, "It might rain".

"Sure but how about a little. Longer?", replied Andou, "Oshida agreed.

"Rosehip, come back". Called Darjeeling calmly.

"WOOHOOO WE'RE LOOKING FOR WAR RELICS! ". Cried Rosehip, running about.

"Look out!" cried Pekoe as Rosehip fell right into a trench from the first world War.

"Rosehip, you must be more careful", advised Darjeeling.

Rosehip looked up. In front, there was a shiny French Adrian Helmet.

"Darjeeling Sama! Pekoe Sama! Look!" Rosehip said excitedly.

Pekoe hopped down, gentle as a feather. And examined the helmet.

It looked a shiny blue, glistening in the moonlight, instead of rusty from what a 100 year old relic would look.

"Ara, what is this? ", asked Darjeeling, she put her hands on the object, followed by Rosehip.

A flash of light erupted.

"Cool! A trench!", exclaimed Andou. Oshida simply sighed, "She was recklass and brash, but it was why she loved her.

Andou picked up a British entrenching tool embedded in a sandbag.

The two examined it, it looked extremely well preserved.

"Made in 1908," Oshida read out. She was better at French than English.

Andou took the tool when suddenly, a flash erupted.

May 23rd, 1918.

A Poliu, two Canadians and a US Marine sat in a trench.

"Jesus Christ Pierre, how long does it take for hot food?", asked James.

"Cooking is an art, it takes time Mon ami". Pierre replied to the Chinese Canadian.

"Say, Fred, check on Louie, How's he doing on the scouting?". Asked James.

"Right away!", answered the Marine.

One MG nest, two mortar positions.

Louie scribbled down the defenses on his notepad.

The metis continued scouting on his concealed position in the fake tree.

"Hey Louie! Dinner's ready!", called the G.I.

"Finally!", called Louie as he climbed down.

They began to raise their spoons when they heard a thunk.

"Goddamit, it better not be another fucking night raid". Groaned Louie.

They raised their guns.


	2. Chapter 2

"Urghh", the two groaned. They felt like if they were punched in their stomachs.

They were immediately assaulted with the stench of waste and the dead, causing them to puke.

The St Gloriana students landed on the trench floor, collapsing on the ground.

They managed to hold in their stomachs despite the putrid stench.

"What the hell was that?", inquired the American.

"Best case scenario, a gas victim, worst case, a lead up to an ambush". Replied Louie.

"I hope it's a gas victim", continuing Fred, pumping his trench gun.

"ShOtGuNs ArE CrUeL AnD InHuMaNe", mocked James, "and yet, they use gas on us".

"Sacre Bleu! I must have drank too much Pinard!", shouted Pierre.

The men viewed the spectacle, two girls dressed in blue uniforms with skirts lay on the trench floor.

They lay in front of a pool of vomit.

"Frankly, from what we've seen in this hellhole of a war, I am not surprised". Stated James.

"Let's just drag em into our dugout and let them wake". Suggested Louie.

They dragged them into their dugout and draped some blankets over them.

"Ohh my head, where are we?", asked Pekoe.

The trio looked around. They were in the trench but it looked less decayed and more fresh.

They heard the thumps of boots.


	3. Chapter 3

"There better not be more", spoke Pierre.

The three Japanese girls straightened themselves on their feet. They felt extremely woozy.

"And waddya know?", Fred responded sarcastically.

"C'mere sister, that's it, we gotta lot of questions that need answering tommorrow". Said Louie as he guided the blonde haired Lady to the dugout along with the other two.

May 24th, 1918.

Andou woke up with Oshida on her lap, she felt fantastic did they both have s-

Wait, wait they never made it back to the town.

Andou woke Oshida up. "Mmmm, just a little longer". Mumbled Oshida.

"Wake up, c'mon take a look around". Andou asked the blond.

Oshida came to.

"What happened?", asked Oshida looking around, they were in the trench, but the evening moon was replaced by Dawn.

"I don't know". Answered Andou..

Suddenly a voice spoke out and English, and footsteps followed.

"I'm gonna check on our guests, see if their lucid or not", called James to the crew.

"Of course," answered Louie.

"Ahh, so our guests are awake", said James, pulling an ammo crate to sit on.

Oshida and Andou froze as a soldier, pulled a crate and sat in front.

"Okay, no need to be too frightened", James said in his most calming voice. "We're just as confused to why you're here".

"Do you know any English, this man is clearly a Tommie." Asked Andou to her panicking friend.

"Of course not!". Replied the blond.

"This just keeps getting stranger and weirder, I do not get paid enough". Thought James.

However, James noticed their now tattered uniforms, they resembled the French ones, or at least whatever Pierre wore.

"Excuze-moi madame, est ce-que tu parles Francais?".

"Yes," answered Oshida in French

"Kindly tell me your names, we all know you're not around here," continued James, taking off his helmet.

"My name is Oshida and this my close friend Andou. Oshida sweated nervously.

"Pleased to meet you, the name's James, James Wong."

Like James Bond, Andou thought.

"How can you speak French, I thought the British weren't common speakers of french". Asked Oshida.

"And that's where you're wrong, you see, I'm Canadian," James said.

"That explains the politeness," joked Andou. James chuckled.

"Now, let's be real here, how did you two get here? Generally civilians are far behind us and you two are clearly not nurses", James continued.

"Errmmmm", thought the two.

"Let's just be honest". Andou said to Oshida. "We, umm kinda time travellled….."

"Oh fucking hell, they must've been related to an experiment of kind, after all, the German Empire attempted experiments of time travel." James thought.

"Care telling me when you traveled and a little personal info," asked James.

"My name is Ruku Oshida, we're both Japanese, we accidentally traveled here on May 23, 2018.

"I am Rena Andou, I was with Oshida".

"So tell me, why are you across the world instead of Japan?", inquired the Canadian.

After a long explanation of Senshadou, James stopped them. "I'm gonna stop you right there, you're telling me, they made fighting in tanks, which are weapons of war a sport."

"Any way, I think you've been questioned enough". Finished James.

Andou started to feel cold and huddled up with Oshida, their school uniforms weren't meant for the dampness of trench warfare.

"Hey Pierre, got any uniforms that don't smell like garlic?", called James.

"In a box next to you, just don't make them sticky with maple syrup". Pierre replied.

James smashed open the box, tossing out the horizon blue uniforms, leather boots and helmet to the girls.

"Do it in the dugout, but quick, privacy is very rare". James instructed.


	4. Chapter 4

The two dressed in the French uniforms, wrapping the blue puttees around their large boots.

They exited the dugout where they saw familiar faces.

One hour earlier

"Urghhh". Groaned Darjeeling, awaking in the early morning.

She found her friends sound asleep.

She looked around, they were in the trench, damp, wet and reeking of waste and the dead.

She stood up, hearing explosions and machine gun fire in the distance.

"You alright there?, You've been out for the entire night". A man with a dark complexion emerged around the corner.

He wore a world war one era uniform and had a rifle slung over his shoulder.

"Where am I?". Asked Darjeeling.

"Where do you think? You're in Flanders, the front!". Louie answered with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, that's rather rude of you," replied Darjeeling.

"Rather arrogant of you to say, judging by your sorry condition". Replied the Canadian.

"Lookin pretty nice eh?", commentated James as Andou and Oshida emerged with their French uniforms.

"Well, it is a bit baggy..", answered Andou. "What, they make you wear miniskirts everywhere?". Questioned James.

"Well, yes..". Was all Oshida could say.

"So your schools.. force you to wear skirts in any weather, even in freezing winter". James had heard enough. "Anyhow, did you bring anyone else beside you two? ".

"Well, no". The two answered.

"Well, then follow me". James calmly replied.

Andou and Oshida turned into another dugout, finding everyone's tea friend miss Darjeeling.

"Oh so here's the stuck up English woman who's not English", said Andou and Oshida.

"Shut up you two retreating lesbians". Replied Darjeeling.

"Look who's talking". Replied Andou.

" SILENCE YOU SQUABBLING HAGS". Louie panted.

"We are already fighting a war, then you five show up and make everything more difficult and, you're all stuck here". Ranted James.

"Now, if any of you can live beyond a hundred years old you should all be fine".


	5. Chapter 5

"Congratulations, ladies, you're stuck here until a hundred years pass! ". James announced sarcastically.

At this time, Pekoe and Rosehip finally awoke.

"Urhmm, where are we desu wa?".

Suddenly, loud whistling was heard.

"ARTILLERY! TAKE COVER!". Screamed James.

Darjeeling and the two BC freedom girls dragged the half awake Pekoe and Rosehip to cover.

"To positions comrades! ". Pierre and Fred were already lined up on the trench parapet.

The marine took aim with the Vickers machine gun.

Squads of gas mask wearing sturmtruppen rushed the trench, hurling grenades and spewing sub machine gun fire.

The machine gun opened up, cutting down the attacker, but they closed the gap.

The fighting evolved into a melee. The sturmtruppen swung their entrenching tools, only to be greeted by a bayonet.

The men yelled and cried in the scuffle, bayonets breaking, buttstocks were bashed into faces.

Knives were plunged into throats, men beat another to death with shovels. Rifles were locked against each other.

Fred blasted scores with his shotgun, forcing the Sturmtruppen to fall back.

Andou ran to another dugout when a bang threw her to the ground, ears ringing.

James smashed an entrenching tool into the side of an enemy.

Oshida dashed for Andou, dragging her to safety when more grenades landed in their area.

"SHIT!", cried Louie, diving and throwing the explosive away.

However, it detonated too close, Louie howled in pain, clutching his face after being hit by shrapnel.

Finally, the Germans retreated, cut down by rifle fire from the allied squad.

James rushed to his wounded friends as the others secured the area.

"Ahh fuck! I can't see!". Yelled Louie.

"It's okay you still look handsome you lucky bastard". James said, but there was a unsure tone in his voice.

James wet a cloth and wiped the blood from his eyes.

But he was still bleeding profusely.

Andou spotted a med kit and wasted no time helping clean the injuries.

"You're a good old Mary Seacole aren't you?". Chuckled James, "always saving those in need, your friend there is real lucky to have someone like you.

"Heh", Andou chuckled as James injected some morphine.

Meanwhile, the others were were facing other issues.


	6. Chapter 6

"And so, we're stuck a hundred years before our tournament". Finished Oshida.

The St Gloriana Girls were rather stunned. Oshida went to check on her friend.

"And that's it Louie, you lucked out this time". Sighed James, sewing up the last cut.

The two stood up, "Well, we could enlist your help, I mean, we're extremely low on manpower", spoke James, "Maybe we could train you with in combat. Anyway, catch you later".

Andou turned around and was immediately tightly hugged by Oshida, her Adrian helmet slightly obstructing her.

Oshida sheepishly removed the helmet. "Anyway, the St Gloriana Girls agreed to join James and his ragtag group, we can help them with our knowledge of the future".

"Okay, once again, why are you all wearing miniskirts again?". Questioned James.

The St Gloriana Girls were drenched with dirt and mud, most notably Rosehip.

"Well, we do strive for elegance and grace," replied Darjeeling

"Those skirts are not going to cut it," said James, putting out uniforms and brodie helmets.

Rosehip wasted no time putting on leather boots and almost instantaneously changing into the uniform.

"Rosehip does look dashing", Pekoe blushed.

"Now, one more question, what's up with being named after tea?". Asked James.

"Do you have an issue with that?", continued Darjeeling, sipping the last of her tea.

"No I don't, unless you start selling us opium". Replied James.

A chuckle erupted from the men.

"Now, I know French and English don't get along," continued James as he pointed to The St Gloriana Girls and the BC freedom girls. "These are your weapons, you two get these 1886 lebels, and you three ladies, get the Lee enfield".

Andou and Oshida went off with Pierre, and James began to instruct the three on how to use the gun.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, the trick is to pull the trigger with you middle finger and work the bolt with your top two". Instructed James.

Rosehip immediately let loose the lee enfield's ten rounds in rapid succession.

"Like this desu wa?".

"Well, that was a mad millisecond, not a minute". Joked James, "But please conserve ammo".

Soon, they were all ready for trench warfare.

"Fred, will they be dispatching reinforcements any time soon?". Asked James

"Yes, Commander Dupont will send reinforcements." Replied the marine.

"However there's something of interest, in London, scientists detected an unusual source of energy and shockwaves, one from Berlin and all around the Belgian sector of trenches, so they're also sending a science team over here".

"Hmm, interesting, any way I need to have a chat with Dupont". Replied James.

"Ah, Sergeant Wong," commandant Dupont smiled, "it's good to be back."

"Well, we need to talk in private, tell the reinforcements to help set up more defenses." Requested James.

"Anyway, what's on your mind?". The moustached commander asked.

"Remember that time we were in Paris, we heard from High command about rumors of the German Tempus experiments? ", James spoke.

"Ah, yes, our spies been looking into". Replied Dupont.

"Well, let's just say, we had five unexpected visitors from the future". James cooly replied.

"Magnifique, we could enlist their help", responded the commander, "but then, women are not really allowed in our armies".

"Well yes, but I have an idea". James continued, "we brand them as nurses so we don't get questioned".

"That's not a bad idea Mon ami". Dupont said. "Let's us make good use of this opportunity".


	8. Chapter 8

CRACK

CRACK

BOOM

BOOM

"You might've faced tank guns before, but ya never been shelled, so listen closely," James instructed as they walked through the village Depot.

"The deeper explosions are heavy artillery, they're shelling behind us and they fall slower, so no worries." He continued.

"They're shot in groups and have 10 second gaps, so run cover to cover."

"What you really need to look for are the hissing jennies, trench mortars. They have shorter range, so they're always hitting us and better accuracy."

"They'll emit a whistling sound and send red hot shrapnel in your face."

"And, even if you formulate some grand plan or strategy, it ain't gonna count much here, it's up to the individual action to separate life or death."

Louie soon joined in.

WHIRRRRRRRR

"TAKE COVER!"

They jumped into the ditch near the road, as three mortar shells struck where they were.


	9. Chapter 9

Trench life was miserable, damp conditions and lack of food made it hell. And the pests, oh God the pests.

The St Gloriana Girls suffered the most.

"So hungry…." Rosehip groaned. "Need food..."

Rosehip was so hungry she couldn't even run.

Darjeeling and Pekoe's states weren't any better, they didn't have enough water, and the water they did was either dirty shell-hole water or tasted sour from disinfectants.

BOOOOM

Pekoe threw herself down.

"Relax, it's just the neighbours," Louie arrived, carrying two loaves of bread and a bloody sandbag.

"What's in that sandbag, and where did you get all of this?", questioned Pekoe.

"Horsemeat, and I have my ways," he responded.

Louie pulled out a frying pan from out his coat, along with seasoning and a bit of fat.

"Dig a small hole would ya?", he spoke.

Darjeeling reluctantly bent over and smashed a hole in the ground.

Louie put the meat in the frying pan and filled it with water.

He took out a wad of waxed sandbag and put it in the hole and lit it on fire.

He boiled the meat for a good twenty minutes, drained the water, and cooked the meat in the fat.

He split the meat and shared it with the bread.

"This is the worst looking food I have ever seen." Stated Pekoe, but they ate it anyway from hunger.

Louie began to walk back when he was joined by Rosehip.

"Errmmn, I don't think we've met before, but thank you for the meal umm…" Rosehip spoke.

"Louie".

"Ah, Louie sama!", she smiled. "Rosehip, right?." Louie asked.

"Yep," she smiled, "Although, I'd like some hot water desu wa."

Louie smirked, "I can show and teach you a secret to get hot water."

He brought Rosehip over to the Vickers machine gun.

"Shh, German patrol." He brought Rosehip to look.

Louie mowed them down with the machine gun.

"Here, you have a try." Rosehip uneasily took the heavy machine gun, and fired until it glowed.

"Now, give me your teacup."

Rosehip gave him her tea cup, Louie unplugged the water jacket and gave her the cup back.

Although it tasted like grease, Rosehip thanked him anyway, she enjoyed this encounter.


	10. Chapter 10

May 26th, 2018.

Maho was in Belgium for a mission. The high profile disappearance of Darjeeling, and The two BC freedom vice commanders couldn't be ignored.

Interpol searched the entire area, but had no major evidence of their disappearance. Foul play was suggested but there was simply no evidence.

But the senshadou federation didn't buy it.

With resources from her mother, a trusted friend and Chiyo Shimada, Maho was sent to gather info for themselves.

"So How's high school?", asked Maho.

"Great!" responded Alice, clutching her Boko doll. "Azumi told me about what happened".

"Yes, I wish we could watch the tournament, but this is for our friends". Comforted Maho.

They walked through the Belgian countryside, still bearing scars of wars long ago.

"Whoaa!" cried Alice, nearly falling into a trench, but Maho caught her.

"Thank you Maho San! ", she thanked, to which Maho smiled.

Maho jumped in the trench, and stepped on a wooden object.

"Hmm, a Kar 98 az". Maho spoke. It looked extremely well preserved for such an old weapon.

She checked and found it unloaded. Alice held and looked closer at the weapon.

A bright flash of light insured.

May 26th 1918.

"And so, the Germans aren't quite done yet, they'll throw everything they have left at once in the Aisine sector, and attempt to take Paris". Darjeeling explained.

Dupont was absorbing all the information.

"This is very bad," Dupont explained. "Our troops are tied down with the Spanish flu, all we have are weary veterans against a massive, better equipped, healthy, German army.

"Commander, I suggest our own spoiling attacks and night raids". James chimed in.

"I'm afraid the counter attacks are quite impossible", Dupont answered, "But, the same can't be said for night raids, gather a team".

James smirked.

"Hey guys! We're going on a raid!". James announced. A hurrah was heard from Pierre, Louie, Fred.

However, there wasn't enough raiders, the losses of 1917 were too high.

Andou dozed off comfortably beside Oshida. They gave each other a calming sense despite the constant explosions and gunfire from other sectors.

"Okay, we need volunteers for trench raiding". Called out James.

Andou awoke with Oshida.

"So you guys familiar with trench raids?". Asked James. Rosehip already was with the group.

Andou put on her Adrian helmet and pulled Oshida to her feet, shrugged her shoulders and went off the James's briefing.

"When we do this operation, stealth is crucial," James explained. "Fighting should be non existent, but if it happens, it'll be close quarters".

"You'll need these", said James, handing out an assortment of pistols, trench clubs and stabbing weapons.

"Oooooh!", said Rosehip, examining her solid wooden club, wrapped with barbed wire.

"It's like a tennis racket desu wa!" she said. Poor Pekoe just facepalmed.

Oshida was handed a strange knife, crudely made from a bent and sharpened nail.

Andou received a heavy shovel.

Oshida asked James, "what's this?". "That's a French nail, flattened nail with a curved handle, perfect for fast thrusts." He explained.

"Also, why a shovel?", Andou asked.

"Well firstly, we came into this war with little or no melee weapons, and plus, you hit a man under the chin, you can take his head right off, it's a good club too, because it's heavy. Hit a man between head and shoulder and split him in two, cleanly". James continued.

"Mother of God.." Pekoe answered. He said it straight out of All quiet on the western front.

"Anyway, report here before midnight". James instructed.


	11. Chapter 11

They crawled onto no man's land, towards the German lines.

No man's land was a horrible area, shell holes made the ground uneven, filled with water and mud, or worse, the dead.

Pekoe stumbled over something with a crunch, she saw a rotting corpse of a Frenchman.

"AAA-mmphf". Screamed Pekoe before a hand was thrown over her mouth by Oshida.

James put a finger to his lips. Louie threw a hand up.

"Okay stop here". Whispered James in a harsh voice. "Whaddya see?".

"German patrol". He returned, unsheathing a machete.

"Alright, here we go, no guns or we attract German machine guns". James said, bringing out an entrenching tool and a silver m1911 .

Pierre ambushed the last man, taking him out silently. Followed by a double team by Louie and Fred.

By now, the rest had caught on, they had to act fast. Rosehip swung at the knee of one and sent him tumbling into a shell hole, Andou raised her spade, preparing to bring it down when she hesitated.

Seizing the chance, the German brought out a dagger and attempted to pin her and stab her.

He collapsed stunned, as blood gushed out the back of his neck. His face frozen in a howl.

A shaken Oshida shakily pulled out the French nail from the back of his neck. She pulled Andou up.

"Congrats, your first kill," James said, subduing another foe with a sharp blow on the neck.

They continued on, their presence unnoticed. Now they had to take out the sentries.

"Now, I know all of you aren't too well with the idea of killing, but I'm making an exception". Whispered James, "You're allowed to take captives but keep them silent."

"Why don't you normally take prisoners?", questioned Pekoe.

"They're a hassle to guard, need food and try to escape". James explained. "High command likes prisoners, but we, Frontline troops are always low on food and numbers."

"Anyhow, we need to split up", ordered James, handing out grenade belts, "Sabotage machine guns, weapons, and try make sure the sleeping Germans never wake up again if you can. The grenades are to be thrown in massed areas of the enemy, such as sleeping quarters."

"Bravo six, going dark". Whispered Rosehip as Pekoe followed her, facepalming.

"What is this, an inside joke?." Asked James. "You'll get it in a hundred years." Responded an unamused Andou.

"Anyway, see you later," whispered James as he left with Louie.

"See you two later Mon amis". Whispered Pierre, following Fred.

"Well, let's go this way", Oshida said, with Andou following behind.

They approached two German sentries, having a conversation.

Andou and Oshida stealthily positioned themselves behind them, they need to take out the sentries simultaneously, or their cover would be blown.

Andou signaled 1..2…3… with her fingers and sharply swung at the exposed neck, dropping the German with a sickening crunch.

Oshida cupped the other's mouth and plunged the French nail into the neck.

They didn't know what hit them.

Pekoe and Rosehip came upon a lone sentry, smoking a pipe, with the image of the German crown Prince.

The two girls snuck past, their small size making their stealth easy.

Pekoe put a bayonet to his back and emitted a shhhh.

The German understood, and put down his rifle, and faced his captors.

His pipe almost slipped out his mouth when he saw two small girls, wielding weapons that were almost the same size as them.

These were not the crack Canadian raiders that devastated their lines with grenades a few months before.

Pekoe acknowledged his puzzled, bearded face.

"Vait vhat?". The German spoke in heavily accented English.

His shock of his captors dwarfed his disappointment that his war was over.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh boy!, aren't we gonna have some fun!." smirked Louie.

They snuck into a bunker, slashing and smashing the defenders with ruthless efficiency.

They grabbed the machine gun and smashed it with the entrenching tool, disabling it.

The Canadians continued their rampage, maintaining complete stealth.

"Stop here, yank." Said Pierre, looking ahead.

A weapon stockpile and five dozing German infantrymen.

Andou rounded the corner and found five dozing infantrymen.

A flash of light blinded her from the left for a moment, looking over, she saw Pierre.

Pierre signaled to the girls to box in the Germans, cutting off any escape routes.

"Okay, I'll take the left exit". Whispered Oshida to Andou, as they boxed in the Germans.

"FREEZE." shouted Fred, scaring the Germans awake. They looked around, they were boxed in by three wearing French uniforms and a shotgun was pointed at them.

They surrendered, knowing full well what would happen if they didn't.

"Take what guns you can and destroy what's left." Ordered Pierre.

They marched out with their prisoners victoriously.

"Hey James, you told us to take prisoners, is this what you mean desu wa?", asked Rosehip.

"Wha? Oh." James looked at the German. "Look at you, you sorry bastard, manage to get captured by these two eh?". James chuckled.

"VHY ARE ZE ALLIES UZING TEENAGED GIRLZ TO FIGHT ZHEIR VARS?." The German shouted.

"Long story and none of your business, now silence schweinhund."James replied snarkily.

"Good work you two." Louie smiled. "Take him back over there." He pointed.

"Right away Louie sama." Smiled Rosehip, moving the prisoner back, followed by Pekoe.

"Time for the main event". The two smiled devilishly.

"We're here Mon ami!". Pierre called out.

"Goddamn, what a score!" called James as he viewed the prisoners. "Fred bring them to the back."

The raiders pulled out grenades, each man had five explosives.

Andou pulled out a sling of f1 grenades, followed by Oshida.

"Okay, so you pull the pin, but unless you let go of this primer here, it won't blow." Instructed James. "and even if it arms, you have a five second timer. "

Andou threw the explosive into an ammo stockpile, followed by the others unleashing a hail of grenades.

German soldiers stumbled out, cut down by grenades and rifle fire, stealth was no longer needed.

Oshida raised her 1886 lebel and squinted, target in sight.

She exhaled and pulled the trigger, dropping the German.

"Keep up the pressure!" commanded James. They slowly retreated, the Germans now regrouping with their larger numbers.

"Alright! We've over stayed our welcome, grab the loot and let's go. The raiders covered their retreat with explosives and made a mad dash for friendly lines.

"We're already here!" called Rosehip, her fast speed making her first.

"Excellent work ladies and gentlemen. " called a sleepy Dupont and Darjeeling beside. "Get yourselves a rest, you've earned it."

Andou and Oshida slept soundly together with blankets lined up against the trench parapet.


	13. Chapter 13

"Grrr damn those Raiders!", Unteroffizer Adelmann ranted.

"Gefreiter Kruger! Repair our lines and get as much medical supplies and staff as we can! We're attacking tomorrow!". He barked.

"Unteroffizer, but most of our staff is tied down combating the worst of the flu outbreaks." The rifleman responded.

"Draft nurses and whatever doctors from the local populace, and get me those Sturmtruppen units! ." Adelmann responded.

Maho awoke with the sun shining, in the Belgian countryside, she looked over, Alice was sleeping soundly underneath a tree.

She looked around, a village lay ahead, with a church. However, something was off. There was no hum of cars in the distance and the roads weren't paved.

"Not again…" she thought. This wasn't the first time she experienced time travel, she even had a visitor from the past during a match against Pravda..

Maho snuck into the village, keeping an eye on Alice. She need to find clothes for her and Alice, she didn't need to be interrogated for information.

She found a clothes line, with baggy trousers, leather boots and a white button shirt, to the left, lay a smaller faded blue blouse.

She hurriedly snatched the clothes and replaced them with her own, rapidly changing. Now she looked like a student. She paced back to Alice.

"Ummm boko." Alice mumbled asleep, "Awake Alice", Maho gently said.

Alice scrubbed her eyes and yawned. "What is it Maho San?." Maho looked at her with a hysterical done with this shit smile.

"Well we… traveled to the past…." Maho replied. "Ahhh… I get it." Alice replied. "I DON'T GET IT." She thought. "Put this on." Maho instructed. Alice emerged wearing the blue blouse.

"What next?", she asked. As soon as Alice finished, men wearing Stahlhelms and Feldgrau uniforms.

"Achtung! We are looking for nurses or medical staff who are can aid us on the front." Kruger called.

"Any better ideas?" Maho smiled, they both had some medical training and spoke decent German.

They rode in a cart to the trenches.

They saw devastation. Men horribly wounded by shrapnel and rifle rounds, 303 bullets from the looks of it.

"Who done this?", Maho questioned. "Trench Raiders, hit us lightning speed, and escaped equally fast.", Kruger explained.

"AGGGRGH!". Groaned the soldier as he was prepped for an amputation.

Adelmann himself was operating as he was the only one who had performed surgeries before. Alice and Maho were keeping him calm before Adelmann was ready.

"Who did this to you?", Alice asked innocently. "There were men in dark brown, Canadians and two in French uniforms." He continued.

"But they were different, one had long blonde hair and the other had long dark hair with a matching dark complexion."

"They did quick stabs to the back of the neck, instead of the usual throat slashing or head bashing".

Maho looked at Alice. The attacker's description sounded very familiar.


	14. Chapter 14

BANG

BANG

BANG

The girls had an awful day, the German artillery relentless pounded their dugout for several days nonstop.

The only exception was Rosehip who was happily sipping tea and training on weapon maintenance, instructed by Louie.

The artillery caused a great headache in them.

"I think I'll go outside." Declared Darjeeling.

"I don't think so." Louie said, blocking the door. She would be easily killed by the intense barrage.

"I WANT OUT!", she screamed, losing her cool, the 24/7 shelling was too much.

She was promptly forced back into her seat.

A whistle sounded in the distance. "Attack!", James exclaimed, they rushed out, following him.

Three Germans were snipping barbed wire. Grenades were tossed, the only remains were hands still holding the wire cutters.

German landsers advanced under the cover of artillery, and advanced successfully with little casualties.

WHACK

WHACK

James felled one after another with his entrenching tool, dragging them down and beating them senseless with two sharp blows.

However, one managed to disarm to which he responded by savagely punching the attacker's face. When he finished, his hand was covered in red.

A German jumped in, acting quickly, Oshida pushed a trench ladder on to him, and stabbed through the rungs.

The struggle continued, more attackers jumped in. Nothing was spared, loose wood planks were used as ad hoc bats, some resorted to their helmets.

As Darjeeling found out, there was no elegance, grand strategy or glory, every advantaged needed to be used, strikes to the crotch or the eyes could determine life or death.

Poor Pekoe was pinned when Andou showed up, she followed James's advice and struck the neck and the shoulder, sending the attacker clutching his decapitated head in a pool of blood.

Rosehip could not strike as hard, but she easily dodged attacks, rapidly striking the legs, the head.

The bayonet was pulled out with a thunk, Pekoe didn't have the speed of Rosehip or the strength of others, she had to stab in, then kick the victims stomach and pull.

The BC freedom girls and James carved a path to the machine gun, opening fire. Waves of men were cut down, denying them reinforcements.

RATATATATATATATATATAT the gun spat a steady stream of gunfire.

"Oshida, we need more ammo." James called.

She ran off. All around, grenades were hurled, dismembering squads of five, leaving dying men on the trench floor.

She felt a warm, wet feeling on her shoulder, a German stabbed her. She threw him into the ground with surprising strength and punched him until her hand hurt.

She was taken to the rear, but the battle continued, eventually the attackers fell back, the Entente troops charged over the top.

The now attackers were so close to the retreating enemy, they barely fired back, albeit one got to the machinegun.

They still charged, knowing most would not return.

They ran like madmen, throwing grenades everywhere. The St Gloriana Girls seized this chance to drink the machine gun cooling water, fresh and cool, better than their standard supplies.

However, the attackers lost so much, they retreated to their own defenses. The second wave hit, but the mortars were called in, throwing bodies into barbed wire, even blowing them right out of their own clothes.

The ground was covered with churned flesh, bodies were buried and unburied, bodies were strewn about on wire.

The battle was a stalemate, no side could continue, their problem was brutal but simple: they just didn't have any more bodies to throw at each other.

The aftermath was horrific, the wounded were carted off, some so horribly disfigured you didn't know they were still alive or human.

As noon turned to evening. Boredom set in, they cleaned their guns, picked lice and burned them with the candle. Then the bodies started to rot, blanketing them with a putrid stench.

The only good to come out was a peaceful sleep, there were not enough soldiers to fire artillery.


	15. Chapter 15

"Good news everyone!", James called.

"For our time travelers, we have given you all proper paperwork so less questions are asked." James reported. "You'll even get paid.. But as nurses."

"Why nurses?", asked Pekoe. "Well, we're technically not allowed to bring you in combat, but, by reclassifying you as nurses, we can bend the rules more." James explained.

"Now, this is our fault, but we didn't really teach you about gasmasks right?." James continued.

They all nodded. "Well then," James remarked, "Follow me." In the evening, Andou and Oshida, sat down, opening up canned rations.

"Heh, it might only have been a few days in the trenches, but the constant tension, and sounds of war in other areas keep me on edge," Oshida said, tensed up. "Every morning, artillery and snipers bombard us, and it's not even what a full scale bombardment would be."

"Remember how we used to argue and, fight?", Andou spoke, "But now what matters is survival and how we get home."

"I've been having trouble sleeping, the lice problem is slightly better after Louie gave me some de losing powder, but the rats, they still terrify me." Oshida continued. "And the constant sounds of bombardment, he'll this is a quiet part and it's this loud?."

"Hmm, big as cats." Andou replied.

"Good evening ladies, mind if I join?." James rounded the corner.

"Not at all." Andou replied first.

"Well," James said, sitting down, "we haven't really introduced our selves, isn't that right you two?"

"Well yes," Oshida replied.

"Now, I kindly ask you two to tell me a little bit about yourselves, if that is alright with you." James said.

"Well, we were vice commanders of BC freedom, a senshadou school." Oshida said, "It was based off France."

"That explains why you're both fluent in French. Go on," gestured James.

"We had many tanks, some heavy, but most medium, an exception was our Renault 17." Andou explained.

"Ahh, a Renault, y know, I can arrange for you to see some or even use one if we ever rotate back to rest, but with the flu, that's sadly unlikely." James said.

"Our commander was a shorter girl who loved cake, Marie, bit of a tyrant but decently competent." Oshida remarked.

"So are your friends descendants of historical figures or just impersonate them?" inquired James.

"Pfft, try telling that to the history geeks at Ooarai." Andou chuckled.

"Ooarai is another school I presume?." Continued James.

"Yes, one of their tanks is a mark 4,"noted Oshida, "Once again, you two might have a chance to see one in battle soon." Stated James.

"Thank you for telling me your wonderful stories you two, now, lemme tell you mine."

"I joined the war in 1914, at 13 years old," James continued. "Me and Louie added a good five years to ages and the recruitment officer let us slide." James spoke.

"Why did you and Louie join the army this early?" Andou inquired.

"Well, some of us thought we'd be going on a heroic adventure, which was bullshit obviously." James explained.

"Me and Louie did it out of desperation, "My father's business was trashed after an anti Asian riot broke out in Vancouver, so someone had to get a job, Louie's father died, so no one supported his family, so he needed to find employment as well."

"We spent a good year in Salisbury plain, where we trained in rainy and muddy weather, arguably worse than the conditions here." "Our crappy boots and rifles fell apart, so we got better British ones."

"My first major battle was at Ypres, we saw the horrors of gas warfare." James continued.

"The French troops were hit very hard, some blinded, others coughed bloody pieces of their lung, some begged for death." James slowly said. The BC freedom girls slightly shuddered.

"We didn't have gas masks yet, so we got exposed to it a little bit, this is why I cough often." James carried on, "We blocked the Germans from making a breakthrough."

"The Germans tried again, this time hitting us directly, many died," "it's better to die from a bullet than poison gas." "A beautiful Belgian nurse called Emma, instructed us to cover our mouths and noses with a damp cloth, which blocked the gas, we managed to stop the assault."

"We fought at Fleurs-Courcelette, part of the Somme offensive, where I saw the first tanks, then I fought at Passchendaele, where men drowned in mud, then at Vimy Ridge. Somehow, I am still alive." James ended with a bit of a shudder.

"Where is Emma?", asked Oshida quietly.

"I don't really wanna talk about it," James responded.

The two girls already knew what happened to Emma inside.

"Well, sorry for going on so long, but we still have stuff to do tomorrow, it's best if we call it a day," said James, regaining his composure.

"It's okay Oshida," Andou comforted her with a quick hug, ".We'll get through this". "I hope" Oshida replied.

They went to sleep in their bunk bed inside a dugout.


	16. Chapter 16

BANG!

Louie jolted awake and grabbed his rifle.

"Rosehip?", he said, looking at the red haired girl.

"Good morning Louie sama!", she greeted, smiling.

"Couldn't sleep eh?" asked Louie

"Yes," she sheepishly replied, "I knocked down some crates and spilled my tea. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, be careful." He replied.

Shells whistled from the skies, and smashed to the ground. A thick green fog crept towards the trenches.

"Ah shit, here we go again." Louie said. "Rosehip, wake Dupont and sound the alarm, it's a gas attack."

Louie helped Rosehip put on her mask, "I'll wake the others." "Roger that Desu wa!" she said, before running off to wake Dupont.

Oshida woke up, she slept better after talking with Andou, she looked down, Andou was still asleep.

BANG!

"Sorry for the rude awakening ladies, the Germans are attacking us, get your gear and put on your gas masks, NOW!" cried James in anguish.

Oshida scrambled down, throwing on her boots, jacket, and Helmet.

"Cmon, wake up!" Oshida cried, dragging a half awake Andou out of bed.

"Urnmgh," Andou groaned as Oshida slapped her uniform on her.

They grabbed their weapons and donned their masks, obscuring their vision as they sallied out to the parapet.

A foul green fog of chlorine gas choked the line.

Most of the soldiers were lined up, ready for the assault but many bodies lay on the ground, their hands clutching at their throats.

"Sir I can't see, the gas stings and burns!", groaned a new recruit, coughing and choking.

"Cmon now! Let's get you to a medic!", Dupont said, guiding him. "You there!", he said, looking at Oshida, "We need some help badly." Oshida followed.

The command center was littered with the dead and dying, those who had a chance were rushed out, although hampered by the terrible terrain and intense shelling.

Darjeeling was working frantically with the other medics, although most victims were a lost cause.

"Cmon, this way!" said Pekoe, guiding the blinded patients to safety.

"Over here you garlic lover." Called Darjeeling, "get the water over there, we need to flush the gas out of his eyes."

Oshida grabbed the water and Darjeeling poured the water through and cleansed his eyes, relieving the stinging.

"Thank you ma'am," the soldier doffed his helmet.

"What next?", gasped Oshida. "Well, keep them company and give out their needs and hope they don't die." Darjeeling responded. "Oh, and if they do, comfort them," she said, running off.

Meanwhile, the Frontline troops organized themselves, bracing for an onslaught, as Rosehip played a game of messenger between Dupont and James.

"Run to Dupont and give these artillery coordinates," asked Louie.

"Roger, Desu wa!", she scampered off.

Andou chambered a round on her Chauchat.

Sturmtruppen burst out the toxic fog, rapidly hurling grenades, and hip firing their mg08/15s and mp 18s, with rifles close behind.

The allies responded with machine gun and rifle fire. Andou let a steady dream of gunfire, dropping a few attackers and forcing the rest back.

Click. "Empty," Andou muttered, muffled by her mask.

A stick grenade landed beside her, followed by a squad of Sturmtruppen.

James dived and threw the bomb back, killing the attackers, as Andou reloaded.

The battle raged on, until Rosehip returned with a message.

"Dupont received news that the French army to the South is pulling back, we're being outflanked!" she reported.

"Goddamit! We have to pull back!", James ordered. Soon, the long due artillery covered their retreat.

Oshida did what she could, evacuated the ones that still had a chance and comforted those who did not.

CRACK. A gas shell slammed into a part of the center, collapsing it and trapping her. To make matters worse, her mask cracked, as the room filled with gas…

"Ah shit, Oshida's in there," Darjeeling panicked.

Dupont began to work, but the slow progress made Oshida's chances of survival slim.

"She's probably in there!", Andou pointed as she, James and Louie smashed and dug through the debris.

"Got her!" cried Louie, as he dragged the gagging and coughing Oshida.

They moved to a clearing from the gas.

"I can't see" she gasped. They flushed her eyes and gave her water.

"Shit, she's been cut as well. They gave her some antiseptic as James sewed and bandaged the wound.

"What do we do now?", Andou asked panicked. "Pray and hope the Lord is merciful today." Louie responded.

They gingerly carried her to safety. And into fresh air.

Oshida woke, slightly better in a field hospital.

She was trippy from the high doses of aspirin and bicarbonate water used to combat burns in her lungs.

"Shh, back to sleep, you can rest." Andou sat beside, calming her.

Oshida would make it, but her lungs would have problems for the rest of her life.


	17. Chapter 17

Andou and Oshida walked in the mess hall. Where they were greeted by Dupont.

"So, how did James go, what do you think of war?", Dupont spoke.

"It was nice, he told us some of his back story, he seemed really calm though." The two replied.

Dupont's expression sank, "Oh shit, we need to find him now!", he shouted, rushing off.

The two followed, "Why is this bad?", Oshida asked. "Whenever he acts sane, he brings his inner psychopath out, I've seen him butcher entire enemy squads emotionless!"

"When did this start?", Andou asked, "When Emma died, he lost some of his humanity along with her, he also tried to commit suicide several times."

They rushed down to the church cellar and found him extremely drunk.

"Errumnnm, I'm fucking sick of this shit. Hick." James spoke. Dupont turned, "He tries to drown his sorrows every night."

James had reached his breaking point long ago.

"Maybe, Hick, I should've just ended it." James drew his silver 1911 and placed it against his skull.

"NONNONNONNONNONNONNON." Dupont wrestled the gun out of his hand.

In the chaos, Andou picked up the silver 1911, it was well used, but looked shiny and pristine, compared to the other guns and the 1911 she saw on American troops.

As things settled down, Andou asked about the gun.

"Oh, Hick, that was Sargent Hamilton's gun, he gave it to me before, he uh, he uh," James drunkenly explained.

Shrank down, "Never again," He spoke in surprising clarity and sanity. "The bodies, I remember, it's easier to count the living than the dead, he continued."

"We even won, too. Then the sniper.."

James sighed, and sulked to the darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

"It's okay Alice, it's the last year of the war, it will be all over soon." Maho comforted.

They spent the day treating wounded and disposing the bodies of the attack. It was a smashing success nonetheless as the Aisine sector of the front had been cleared by wide, rapid sturmtruppen assaults, with regular lander units exploiting the breakthrough and locking down the area.

"Achtung! Nurses Sophie and Nacter, report to Unteroffizer Adelmann at once!". Kruger ordered.

Maho and Alice went off after their false names were called. They passed a few buetepanzers, captured mk 1s used for the kaiserreich.

Adelmann smoked his pipe, a gift from the Kaiser. "Ah, hello frauleins, you've finally arrived, take a seat, make yourselves comfortable." Adelmann greeted. "Your service for the Kaiserreich is invaluable, but you've probably guessed this wasn't the reason you two were called."

Maho nervously sweated.

"We all know that you two don't belong here, per se." Adelmann continued. "After all, your rather unique hairstyle, dialect of German, and appearance raise a few eyebrows, although fantastic effort."

"Now be honest."

Maho gulped, "We're from the future…."

"Perfect! The second test of the machine has worked." He exclaimed in delight. "Then you can help us, after all, it's better to have multiple minds on the team."

"What multiple minds?" Maho questioned although nervously.

"Kruger! Get the Haifisch team, schnell!" Adelmann ordered.

"Hmm, what is it Adelmann?", a girl wearing a bow tie entered. "Get the rest of your team and two cups of schnapps please." He replied, "We've got much to explain."

"You called for us?", Ogin entered, wearing a trench coat, boots and clothing better suited for trench warfare. The others followed.

"The Nishizumi and Shimada heirs." She said.

"Ah, you two know each other then." Adelmann spoke.

"Wait, you're the new team Miho told me about." Maho asked.

"Well, we went from 2019 to 1916 during the Verdun offensive." Answered Ogin, "We were on our ship when it happened, a flamethrower brought us here." The rest of shark team showed up.

"Anyway, shark team has helped us coordinate our battles to increase our successes, allowing us to secure nearly all sectors and prepare to cross the Marne." Adelmann spoke. "I was hoping you two to join in as history isn't shark teams speciality, other than cutlass's drinks".

In response, she slid the drinks over.

"Fine, we'll do it." Alice spoke up.

"Your first task is to plan our assault to secure Arras, where all the forces we didn't neutralize escaped after our trench assault." Adelmann explained


	19. Chapter 19

"Over there, Over there, send the word! Send the word! So beware!", The old gramophone played.

"That the boys are coming! The boys are coming! Drums drum-Tumming everywhere! We'll be over, we're coming over, and we won't come back till it's over, over there!".

Andou sat next to Oshida in the dugout, and cleaning their rifles. They were adapting to the rigors of trench warfare.

"Funny how 30 years before Ww2 we were forced to fight in holes in the ground, and made little progress in frontal assaults despite massive losses, while in senshadou, we have massive maneuvers and blitzkrieg than attrition." Andou spoke, breaking the silence.

"Well, Ww1 actually devolved into medieval warfare at times." Oshida returned, "Tanks were perfect for breaking the dead lock but get stuck and break down easily, and were huge targets."

"Dupont says that we've predicted their moves perfectly thanks to Darjeeling, but the enemy seems to be able to predict OUR own moves. And giving them a solid advantage." Andou spoke.

"Could it be someone is helping them?" questioned Oshida, "But our numbers might hold."

Thousands of US troops were arriving monthly, but most were sick with the Spanish flu, compared to the healthier German army, striking at every weak point, even crossing the Marne in areas.

"We shouldn't worry, Ludendorff failed to take Arras anyway." Oshida comforted.

BANG! Gas shells struck the trenches, The German were to Attack. Andou and Oshida donned their masks and headed off to combat.

"This attack should go smoother thanks to your advice to bring up our panzers, then attack."Adelmann spoke, witnessing the battle.

Rather than hastily attack, Shark team, Adelmann, Maho and Alice planned to bring up their own tanks and use them to smash the initial layer of defense, allowing their sturmtruppen to hit where the actual troops were, under the cover of gas. Keeping operation Michael on the move. The tanks were expendable, of course.

2 A7Vs and 3 captured mk 1s thundered to the lines.

"Tanks!" Called Louie, mortar fire and artillery hit the tanks.

The initial trenches designed to soften an infantry assault were crushed by rolling steel, airplanes bombed roadways behind Arras, denying Australian reinforcements.

However, the tanks were slowly destroyed by Artillery, Gas shells smashed into their positions, blinding them. Their defense was accurately predicted. As the gas cleared, the sturmtruppen finally struck.

"FORWARD! FOR DER KAISER!" shouted Adelmann. Their patience paid off.

"Arty cannon, 3 o clock! Called Alice. Unlike British mk1s, staffed with eight, German mk 1s had 12.

Cutlass slammed a shell into the gun, blowing the position to bits. Suddenly, a horrible creaking of steel sounded.

"Direct hit!" Called Rosehip, she landed a direct hit on the German mk 1. "Hit it again!" Called Louie. Pekoe reloaded, but the shot went high.

The shark team, Maho and Alice were tending to a bleeding Cutlass, hit by shrapnel.

Pekoe slammed in another shell, Rosehip took her time this time. A stick grenade flew towards them.

"Attack the arty cannons! Cover our panzers!" Adelmann ordered. The sturmtruppen converged.

The girls crawled away from the grenade and danger, As James and the others moved to secure the position.

A melee ensued, buttstock against knife, bayonet against shovel.

Darjeeling and Dupont drew revolvers and fired at the attackers, killing several. James smashed several with his entrenching tool. Andou followed suit.

Finally, Adelmann himself and a few sturmtruppen attacked the position, covered by machine gunfire and hurling grenades.

"Keep up the pressure!" ordered Adelmann, then he looked at James and froze.

James looked at him and froze as well, but turned to anger. He fired his lee enfield at the German, a clean shot through the liver. Unfazed, Adelmann shot back, his Luger bullets hitting James's shoulder, but he too, remained unfazed.

Andou and Oshida saw those two trading fire as time seemed to slow around them.

The sturmtruppen fell back as reinforcements arrived, in turn, the defenders fell back to safer positions.

Oshida and Darjeeling looked at each other, the battle Arras ended in German defeat, not victory. Someone was helping them.

They retreated to the last defensive line and held, but the Germans won. The French at Amiens had to retreat or risk being out flanked, forcing the defenders at both towns to fall back across the Marne.

Meanwhile, at the German side, medics and the time travelers worked frantically on Cutlass, transfusing blood and sewing wounds. "Don't leave us now, don't leave us now," Ogin cried.

Now, even Adelmann himself was helping examine and treat her wounds, he got to her left arm and turned to them. "I'm sorry, but she needs an amputation." The time Travellers looked sullen.

A field hospital was rapidly built, the more serious cases, such as Cutlass's was immediately addressed.

Antiseptic was rapidly scrubbed over the wound, chloroform was administered, a saw was brought out. Cutlass woke up with a missing arm hours later.

Ogin arrived to her side. "You doing alright?". "What happened," Cutlass returned. "Shrapnel mangled your lefty," Ogin replied.

"Anyway, you were measured while you were asleep, so a prosthetic will be arriving." Continued Ogin.

"Now go back asleep, you've done enough." Ogin said. Cutlass went back asleep.

The entente troops were evacuated across the Marne in trucks, where Andou and Oshida spoke with Louie.

"I have a question." Asked Andou, "Go on," Louie replied. "During that fight, I saw James and that German officer lock eyes and James seemed to look possessed with Hatred. Does he have a history with him? He never gets this angry." Continued Andou.

Louie froze, and then answered. "Did James tell you about Emma?".

The two girls nodded, "not much though". "Well, you see Emma was actually James's girlfriend, she died in the initial stages of Kaiserschlacht." Louie spoke. "She died when she was buried by an artillery barrage, and that officer was Adelmann, he called the strike."

The two now understood why James flashed with anger when he saw the German, who also recognized him.


	20. Chapter 20

The defenders arrived at the Entente high command, James spoke to the time Travellers.

"I know history has been altered, at least to you, but General Arthur Currie needs your help in the defense of Paris." James spoke to the time Travelers.

Although operation Michael and Georgette were in full swing, Entente high command constructed lines of fortifications linking Verdun to the French coast to stop the German army from taking Paris.

Dubbed the Paris line, it was unlikely to stop the German army, highly moralized knowing the war could end soon. However, it would inflict devastating casualties on the enemy, giving a chance for a white peace.

The only problem was reinforcements were very few, with the German success at Arras and Amiens, ports were now captured, Spanish flu ate away at the defenders, and u boats sank transports.

Arthur Currie studied a map of the front, noting weak spots and positioning troops in key sectors.

"General, the guests you've requested have arrived." James spoke.

"Well, let them in!" the General replied.

Darjeeling was first to enter, followed by Rosehip, Pekoe, then the BC freedom girls.

"So, you're the time travelers," Currie spoke. "Our forces haven't been this desperate since the start of the war, your help is vital to even achieving a white peace, Victory is nearly out the window."

"I've heard about you, General, you have a reputation for reducing needless losses at the front." Darjeeling spoke first.

The Paris line trenches were better equipped than the usual trenches, they had doors, heating, ventilation, or even showers in areas closer to Headquarters.

The line was designed to combat the elements and disease if it struck as well as the enemy.

"Then my reputation proceeds me," he replied.

"Morale has dropped free fall with the German attack and the Flu intensifying. Now, I know some things might have been altered from what you know, but any insight would be valued."

Darjeeling explained how the German army would make a mad dash to Paris from operation Georgette, coupled with possible flanking assaults from Operation Michael which wasn't stalled in this altered time line.

Currie adjusted his defenses to suit the salient and prevent a flanking manoeuver.

"Now sorry to interrupt General, but there's something you should know." Oshida cut in.

She explained a possible time traveler or travelers from the German side.

"This changes everything. However, we might be able to locate the machine or the travelers. Currie explained.

He brought up intelligence reports, launched aerial reconnaissance and began training troops for a raid.

One report stood up amongst them all, radiation and radio waves were picked up near the picardie sector where the Germans had retaken Arras.

"Sergeant Wong, link up your squad with the first Canadian division", Currie ordered, "Launch a night assault and gather Intel about the time machine and travelers."

"Yes sir." James replied.

The troops rehearsed for a night assault on the German positions, which dug in to receive reinforcements.

Meanwhile, Andou and Oshida along with Louie, James, Pekoe and Rosehip got leave to visit Paris.

Andou smiled, she'd finally have a moment alone just with Oshida.

"What a beautiful city, we finally arrived at Paris, but a hundred years too early." Oshida remarked.

The effects of war were everywhere, shell holes, barricades, a few tanks with infantry riding on top drove down the street. Civilians were constructing defenses, they all had a grim face knowing Paris could fall.

An American truck Convoy passed down the next street playing Over there.

They all knew they wouldn't come back.

Andou looked at Oshida, "Let's take our mindsoff, of war, we might as well visit the Eiffel Tower."

They climbed above to the top, a stereotypical scene of romance.

"Ehh, why not," Andou said, before she leaned in. "Why not mmmpf", Oshida was surprised by Andou's action, but soon embraced it.

Meanwhile, Louie and James were examine anti air defenses. James looked through a telescope and looked around.

Friendly aircraft did recon runs across the front. He turned the telescope to the Eiffel Tower and zoomed in.

"Finally!" James said, smiling. "What?" asked Louie, peering in the telescope. "They finally did it, those crazy bitches finally did it." Louie chuckled.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" cried Rosehip, dashing about, with Pekoe struggling to catch up.

Darjeeling asked them to pick up exotic and new teas for them to try. They already picked up some mariage tea.

Meanwhile, Andou and Oshida descended the tower and… booked a room for a special night.

Darjeeling was hurriedly coordinating defensive and offensive actions with General Currie, who developed shifts, so the troops would rotate to train and rest and act as a reserve if needed.

Louie and James inspected defenses in Paris.

German lines, April 15th, 1918.

The German army temporarily entrenched themselves and awaited reinforcements.

Troops were arriving from Bulgaria and Austro Hungary as the Greek front collapsed from troop withdrawal by the Entente to defend Paris.

Greece signed an armistice and freed hundreds of troops, all sent to the West.

Not to mention conscripts from territories gained by the Brest Litovosk treaty and released prisoners from the East, meant more numbers were arriving, nearly matching the vast Entente armies with colonies across the world.

Maho and Alice sat in their bunk, listening to the radio. They contemplated their actions. They changed history. The Germans won at Arras, Greece surrendered.

Nonetheless, with the Entente hampered by Spanish flu, captured supplies from ports they cutoff, food from annexed territories, kept the German armies rolling, where in unaltered history, they were in full retreat.

Meanwhile, Shark team was trying out Cutlass's new arm. She tried sliding a glass of water, but her new arm threw it off a table. It was a frustrating night of her regaining control of her arm.


	21. Chapter 21

Andou awoke with Oshida in bed. "What a fantastic night." She thought, they finally confessed.

Oshida woke up in turn and snuggled closer.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

"Wake up! We're leaving for the front!" James called.

"How did you find us?", Oshida questioned.

"I have my ways!", he responded.

"You do you and I'll do me, and we won't do each other,…. probably" called Andou.

"More like you two do each other!", he replied. Andou looked at Oshida, he knew.

"Okay, you win" the two shot back, got dressed and checked out, boarding the truck.

"Say, where's Rosehip and Pekoe?" Louie questioned.

An exhausted Pekoe stumbled on board gasping for air, "She already ran to the front" she exclaimed.

They chuckled and the truck drove off.

Darjeeling left the HQ and got some rest while Dupont trained troops to practice for the assault.

"We're back Darjeeling sama!" Rosehip dashed with boxes of tea. Darjeeling now wore an officer uniform, hat and revolver included. Pekoe blushed. "How charming" she exclaimed.

They arrived at the trenches, and assembled their numbers.

Ten days later, at midnight, they would approach the German lines with stealth. Artillery would then destroy barbed wire, and provide cover by a rolling barrage.

Adelmann inspected his ranks. The Kaiser himself was visiting and he was here to visit the time travelers, and possibly give them all an iron cross.

The member who gave him the most interest was Alice. She was a 12 year old child prodigy, and was even a university student to her mother's school before going down to high school as she felt alone.

She was a fantastic commander and although she was sickened by blood and other in juries and terrified of live fire, (expected of a 12 year old) she was a brilliant leader.

But she had an obsession with teddy bears wrapped in bandages called Boko, but she wasn't the only fan as according to Maho, her sister was also in the club.

Shark team emerged from the mess hall, with Cutlass who looked like she had enough.

He saw her riding on Murakami, giving her a piggy back ride, "Let's get some candy!" They ran down the hall.

He turned back to the planning room. There was much to plan.

Maho told him that the Spanish flu would get worse and it originated in Canada, instead of Spain which did not have wartime censorship.

Reinforcements were slow due to horrible terrain and precautions against disease.

Captured Prisoners were put under quarantine and handled by flamethrower teams which wore heavy gas masks and clothing, protecting them.

He brought up tanks and heavy bombers, and whatever remained of the airforce. A Zeppelin raid on London would divert resources and allow airstrikes on ports, Paris, and defensive lines.

He rejoined Maho and continued moving troops.

At midnight, the troops moved out, crawling through no man's land, cutting barbed wire under the cover of darkness.

Andou and Oshida hugged and crawled out. They advanced through the relatively flat ground as artillery wasn't used here to the same extent across the Marne.

Then artillery shells whistled ahead, cutting wire, and creating a screen of dust and smoke, blinding the defenders.

James food up, followed by the rest of the squad and division, charging the trenches and clearing them with grenades and flamethrowers.

"Move! schnell!", ordered Adelmann. The Germans fell back to the second trench and rallied a defense. More Canadian units flooded the trench and traded shots with the enemy.

But the Entente troops had planned. As the Germans fell back to the second trench, artillery already pounded the lines, suppressing the enemy.

"FORWARD!" ordered James as they rushed the command bunker.

"Scheisse! Move the machine back and call up reserves!" Adelmann called to Krueger.

Maho grabbed an mp 18 and moved Alice into a secure part of the bunker, shark team was rushing for their tank.

RATATTATAT German machine guns opened up cutting down several attackers.

"GET DOWN!" Louie called, causing the St Gloriana Girls to hit the ground as bullets zipped above.

The attackers took cover and formed a firing line. "James I have an idea!" called Louie.

"Yeah, shoot!", he replied. Louie turned to Rosehip. "You're fast right?" he spoke. "Yes Louie sama!" she replied as rounds flew over her. "Good, with your small size, I need you to flank those bastards and toss a grenade in!" Louie instructed, handing her a mills bomb. "We'll distract em."

Rosehip dashed out of cover as the attackers commenced walking fire, Rosehip tossed in the bomb and knocked the position and drove in the trench.

She felt a sharp whack behind the neck.

CRACK! Pekoe shot the sturmtrupp that knocked Rosehip out with a revolver.

"KEEP UP THE PRESSURE!" ordered James as they advanced.

Andou advanced, clearing the trenches with Oshida.

They reached an artillery position, "Gas shells," she said to Oshida.

"You alright here?", asked James. BANG! A mortar hit the shells, throwing them back and releasing a foul green fog. They scrambled to put on their masks.

Andou stood back up. Gas made identification impossible, combined with constant gunfire, flamethrowers and screaming and yelling, made it a scene from hell.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, "Follow me! James ordered as they snaked towards the bunker.

Maho comforted Alice, even singing the Boko song.

"Place the charges!", Pierre ordered, they were blowing the bunker open.

BANG! Maho threw down the table and took aim, German infantry rushed to heal the breach.

The defenders were taken out with brutal efficiency as the gas began flowing in.

Maho scrambled a mask on Alice, then her.

"Breach and clear!" called James, muffled, a grenade was tossed into a room, held shut until detonation, then opened and sprayed with gunfire.

The door to Maho and Alice's room opened, she opened fire.

"Open fire!", ordered James, Andou and Oshida let loose.

Maho returned fire. Click.

Empty.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!", James ordered.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!", Oshida yelled over the chaos.

"WHAT?" James replied. "TAKE THEM OUT OF THE BUNKER FIRST" She responded.

Maho raised her hands followed by Alice and were moved out the bunker and into fresh air.

Oshida ripped the mask off the prisoner then hers.

"Yup, that's the Nishizumi heiress, she's the time traveler alright." Oshida confirmed.

Everyone pulled off their masks, Pekoe dragged a knocked out Rosehip over.

"So we weren't the only time travelers?" asked Alice. "Pffffft, of course not, now we know Germany won Arras." Andou replied.

BANG!

A tank crested the hill, forcing the attackers and Maho with Alice retreated.


	22. Chapter 22

Shark team rolled up in their tank, laying suppressive fire.

"FALL BACK!" cried James as Pierre and Fred threw bundles of dynamite at the tank.

One landed below and the other on top, immobilizing the tank.

"Fire!" cried Ogin, as they bailed out.

Maho and Alice both agreed to keep silent about their encounter.

Artillery covered the retreat as the first Canadian division dashed through no man's land although they completed their objectives.

"Urghhh what happened desu wa?", Rosehip awoke. "Well, you got knocked out." Pekoe bluntly replied.

They rushed to Dupont, Darjeeling and General Currie with their info.

"Unfortunately, we must adopt a defensive strategy as reinforcements are low." Currie answered.

Although the Entente outnumbered German troops 3 to 1, Spanish flu ate away and disabled many units. Even worse, the next American draft was canceled to prevent illness.

Adelmann had a reason to be pleased. Although the assault took a chunk out of his resources, more were coming.

Not to mention, the Kaiser was visiting today.

"Unteroffizer Adelmann, I award you a promotion to Truppfurher and an iron cross for your efforts and the success of your time travel experiments." The Kaiser spoke.

"Now, I believe we have some special guests in the trenches." The Kaiser inquired. "Right this way." Adelmann replied.

Shark team, Maho and Alice lined up, wearing German officer uniforms with Shark team reluctantly keeping them neat except for Cutlass.

"So, you are the maidens that saved Germany." the Kaiser spoke. "You claim you are from the future, and your predictions of the enemy's movements are impeccable," The Kaiser stated.

"But I do not buy it completely, so I'll ask you a few questions about myself, if any of you answers correctly, you prove yourselves to be from the future."

"Do I have any cousins?" He asked. "Yes," Maho replied, "your cousins are Tsar Nicholas the second and King George the fifth."

The Kaiser smiled and pinned an iron cross on her chest.

He turned to Alice, "Chancellor Bismarck stated something would happen 20 years after his passing, what did he say," the Kaiser asked half joking, knowing a 12 year old was unlikely to know.

"He predicted the fall of the Kaiserreich would happen this year." She responded.

The Kaiser smiled in delight, gave her a teddy bear closely resembling hers, and gave her a medal.

"Ah, Shark team," The Kaiser smiled, "Although Verdun was a horrible failure, your efforts salvaged the operation, it's about time I give you these." He gave them all iron crosses until he reached Cutlass.

"I hope your arm is doing better." The Kaiser spoke, "Thank you, much better." Cutlass replied, as he pinned an iron cross on her.

"I shall observe the assault from afar, gott mitt uns!" spoke the Kaiser, a hurrah erupted from the ranks, their determination and morale hitting new heights.

James also received promotion to a captain. It was clear the German were attacking today.

"Say, where's Andou and Oshida," asked James.

In the HQ basement, the two danced to and old gramophone, playing the Blue Danube. They felt a blissful feeling. "Cmon, I'm sorry but we have a war to fight!", called James.

The two wrapped up and went to the front, they saw hundreds of tanks brought to counter the enemy's.

The German rallied their tanks. Artillery was to suppress enemy guns and create a rolling barrage.

Zeppelins would be used as expendable bombers to distract the enemy and drop bombs, which their own bombers would also do.

They would use blitzkrieg tactics which Maho and Alice knew in abundance, to smash through the center.

Sturmtruppen units would rapidly out flank and meet up with the center push, encircling the enemy.

Artillery would be brought close at great risk, and provide direct anti tank and bunker fire.


	23. Chapter 23

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Sturmtruppen and tanks advanced under the cover of shell fire.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Three ranks of sturmtruppen assaulted the lines, a frontal assault from the bulge created by operation Michael.

Flanking manoeuvers were carried from operation Georgette in the North, and Blucher Yorck in the South.

But the Entente armies were not idle, French units struck in the South attempting to cut the attackers off.

Andou and Oshida were relieved, the Germans shelled them for five days straight.

"OPEN FIRE!", James ordered.

RATATATATATATATATATATAT

Andou and Oshida fired the Hotchkiss, releasing a steady stream of gunfire, catching the attackers in a kill zone.

"I'm out!", called Oshida. Andou slammed another strip of ammo in.

"10 o clock! Armour piercing!", Louie called, sighting a tank with his sniper rifle.

Rosehip fired, smashing the tank.

"Move! Schnell!" Adelmann called, his artillery now in position.

BOOM! A pillbox was smashed in the distance.

Aircraft flew in support, aerial battles raged above, hundreds crashed down.

"KEEP MOVING! FULL SPEED AHEAD!", Ogin ordered. Artillery smashed around the tank, as Sturmtruppen moved close behind.

At the Northern flank, Maho looked in the distance from her artillery battery.

Gas shells flew with a whistle, blanketing the defenders with a foul green fog.

"Gas! Gas!" Pierre shouted. Flamethrowers hit the lines, cooking men alive.

"10 degrees up!" Darjeeling ordered. Cannons sang as the shells tore men apart.

The sturmtruppen hit the trenches, causing a struggle.

Several were stabbed with bayonets or dragged down and stabbed.

Trench clubs clashed with shovels.

Oshida looked for Andou, as a hand grabbed her from behind. She was thrown to the floor and hit with a shovel.

"Argggh!", Andou cried as she smashed her rifle stock into the attackers head.

He tried to cling on, but she hit until he fell, dead.

The Entente was holding, but it's flanks were being crushed.

"Scheisse!", Adelmann shouted. He pulled his center and pulled into defensive positions.

"OVER THE TOP!", James shouted.

Attacker met defender in no man's land.

More Gas shells struck, blinding both sides. Many collapsed, unable to wear their masks from being pinned in combat.

Machine guns cut down hundreds collapsing row by row, hit by an invisible wall.

Men bled to death from entanglement in barbed wire.

"FORWARD!", cried James.

Andou and Oshida crawled through mud and blood and finally jumped in the trench.

They found themselves caught up in the midst of this hell, frantically shooting and struggling.

They stabbed until their bayonets snapped, shot until their guns were red hot.

"Heeelp." Andou cried, choked by a German. He threw her back, allowing her to land a fatal blow wither shovel.

Then, Pekoe made it in, nearly crushed in the struggle.

She frantically shot with her revolver. Then she collapsed, after a shoulder stab.

CRACK

Louie shot the German and carried her body to a table and began treating her.

The Germans were cleared out. Their defenses turned around.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

"Rosehip, I need you to act messenger again." Louie instructed.

"Yes Louie sama!", she ran off.

Andou and Oshida forced themselves to keep their heads down, German shells hammered the lines.

"Try whistling, it helps you keep calm." Advised James, barely alarmed. This was not his first artillery barrage.

They followed his advice, and whistled Chant de L'Oignon.

The Germans counter attacked. Hundreds more rushed across the field, hundreds killed by Artillery.

Grenades were thrown on both sides, giving horrible shrapnel wounds.

They fired, wiping out sections, several tried scaling the barbed wire, only to be caught in gunfire.

Finally, they fell back after a bloody melee.

"James sama! Report from high command!", Rosehip rushed forward, panting. James read the letter.

German sturmtruppen outflanked the defenders.

James sighed.

"All units fall back."

The Entente armies retreated under artillery cover.

The center force of sturmtruppen were sent back with heavy losses in a retreat, but the Entente could not pursue, they needed to dash to Paris's defense.

Adelmann was frustrated, he won the battle, but at great loss.

He gathered Maho and Alice, deciding on a strategy.

"Our center force has been decimated by the Entente defenses, we need to reach Paris." Adelmann read out the situation.

Maho delayed, although she was fantastic at tanks, her interaction with infantry was non existent.

Krueger spoke up, "I can bring up some reserves, but they are unexperienced."

"I have an idea." Alice said. "We can use the veteran sturmtruppen corps to draw pressure on the flanks, then use the reserves to March on Paris."

Adelmann smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

After the defeat at the Paris line, Entente command grew more and more desperate.

Commanders organized suicidal assaults against German strong points.

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM.

For 12 days, artillery shelled the German lines, but it was not enough.

Andou and Oshida were nervous, their nerves racked, their friends were equally so.

Soldiers lined the trench parapet, huddled down from the barrage.

James walked through the trench with Dupont.

Dupont looked through a trench periscope, "15,14, 13,12,11,10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1." James counted down.

"ZERO!". Dupont climbed above the trench and looked in.

He blew his whistle, waving his revolver, the assault began.

The men climbed out with a cry. Andou was the first up, then Oshida, Rosehip and finally, Pekoe.

The terrain was hilly, along with barbed wire and shelled land, the attack was very slow.

Shells dropped everywhere, the smaller girls struggled to keep up, all the while, James and Dupont guided the troops.

Whirrr… BANG

Shells intensified, cutting limbs and killing men.

BANG! A shell threw poor Rosehip onto barbed wire.

"AHH..hugh. AHH," she cried. Louie reached her and slowly pulled her off.

Soon, enemy machine guns got in range, cutting down hundreds.

"I got your back madame!", Pierre called.

Andou and Oshida continued.

BOOM

A shell landed behind, a pair of legs lay where Pierre was.

"Oh Jesus..",Oshida cried. Andou gulped, and continued.

"ARGGHH, I've been hit low.", cried Fred. His legs ceased to exist.

Pekoe tried dragging him into cover.

BOOM.

Pekoe regained herself, finding a decapitated corpse.

"James, where is your company!", yelled Dupont.

"ALL DEAD!", he screamed over shellfire.

"It's over, all over." Sighed Dupont. They hadn't even reached the enemy.

"RETREAT!", called Dupont.

Their retreat was a struggle, thousands more were cut down as they turned back.

"Cmon, up you go!", Louie grunted as he carried Rosehip.

Maho viewed the battlefield, corpses laid in the field. Too easy.

So many dead in such little time.

BOOM

BOOM

The artillery fired.

She turned and saw Alice climb down from the periscope, she looked shaken.

" Let's go inside.", Maho brought her in the dugout.

"Give me your rifle.", Louie told Pekoe, who obliged.

"NO NO NO, WAIT!", Pekoe cried as Louie aimed at Rosehip, intending to put her out of her misery.

"Look, stretcher!", she yelled as Rosehip was placed on top.


	25. Chapter 25

Paris, August 8, 1918.

The city was reduced to hell.

Against orders, Adelmann gassed the city, blanketing streets with the foul fog. Incendiary bombs set the city ablaze.

The defenders were rapidly losing morale. Desertion was rampant, some took their own lives.

Andou and Oshida held hands and traveled the empty streets. They contemplated on their actions.

"Try looking in that shop over there, maybe there will be food?", Andou suggested.

CRACK

"STURMTRUPPEN!", Oshida cried.

They ran towards a fence, bullets striking everywhere, vaulting it, they landed on the other side and traded fire as they retreated.

Finally, they reached a barricade.

CRACK

CRACK

"Francais! Francais!", Oshida shouted.

"Jesus Christ! Are you two over there? ", James called, "come over now!".

The bolted for the sandbags and passed to the other side, just in time.

Sturmtruppen rushed ahead, met by rifle fire, forcing them back.

Andou looked around, although James and the others held up pretty well, he had a tired, sad, angry expression.

He had a defeated look, after all, he spent three years fighting in France, his girlfriend was dead and he desired revenge.

The Entente was retreating from Paris, American troops were slowly pulled out due to rising disease outbreak and a losing war.

"It's time." James spoke. They boarded a truck and retreated Westwards.

Four months later, with the Entente pushed to the ports of Brest, France surrendered.

The treaty of Versailles was signed, but the terms were incredibly different.

France ceded all it's colonies except ones in Africa to Germany.

The war ended in a pyrrhic victory for both sides. The Entente lost vast amounts of territory while the Central Powers manpower and economy were destroyed.

Within a month, revolutions broke out globally.

Germany sent aid to fight the Bolsheviks, but socialist revolutions erupted in France and England.

Their governments fled abroad to their colonies, the King to Canada, the French to Algeria.

But the horror was not over yet.

January, 1918.

Andou lay coughing in bed. Like hundreds of others, she was infected with flu.

She was lucky, she got an indoor bed, unlike hundreds of other laid outside on cots.

The worst cases coughed blood and turned blue.

James, Oshida, Louie, and Pekoe were the few that remained healthy.

"Oh God, I'm gonna be sick" Pekoe groaned, piling another corpse.

"Get the gasoline" Louie muttered. They doused the bodies and lit them up.

"Here, water." Oshida mumbled through a mask. Feverous, Andou accepted it.

Oshida adjusted Andou's bedding and checked her temperature.

Rosehip was put in intensive care. Surgery was carried out immediately to drain her lungs of fluid as she turned blue from lack of oxygen.

Darjeeling made much better recovery progress.

"Hey Louie, we're you been?", asked James, providing for the patients with Andou.

Louie collapsed in a sob.

"My family is dead." He blankly replied.

Back in Canada, his family was wiped out by the flu.

Meanwhile, Dupont looked at scores of soldiers, a pattern appeared.

Soldiers exposed to gas were less likely to fall ill.

James, Louie, Oshida had all breathed in Gas and remained Healthy.

Dupont realized he might have discovered something that could increase a person's health.

Germany, 1918.

Alice lay in bed, clutching her Boko with Maho beside. She did not have such an extreme case compared to others, she was making a clean recovery.

Adelmann arranged a hospital ship to accommodate Alice, Maho and Shark team, away from flu, which affted Germany less thanks to Maho's predictions.


	26. Chapter 26

Toulon, December 1918.

France and Britain lay destroyed.

James, Louie and Oshida were part of the last counter insurgents fighting in France.

The French government, Dupont and Andou escaped to Algeria where she could recover in warm weather.

The St Gloriana Girls were heading to Canada with the exception of Rosehip, with Fred already in New York.

The British government left for Canada after uprisings.

They sat down, sharing cheap wine.

BOOM.

A building collapsed.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!", James called.

They rushed to the defenses along a few defenders. Vastly outnumbered and under supplied, they were evacuating soon.

The artillery hit several trucks, supplies and evacuating civilians, men fell out of trucks, screaming.

Civilians scattered as buildings caught fire. An entire ship exploded and began to capsize.

The first wave hit, ranks of poorly armed revolutionaries rushed out, inexperienced and under equipped.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

The machine gun let out a steady stream of fire as James fed ammunition into it as Oshida fired.

The attacker outnumbered them but fired sparingly, with their comrades looting their dead due to lack of weapons and ammo.

The first wave was crushed, the attackers weren't even able to reach them.

Horses ran throughout the area, some on fire, emitting screams worse than human ones.

James shot them, putting them out of misery.

Mediterranean Sea, December, 1918.

Andou was making a slow but steady recovery, she missed Oshida terribly, but they were defending Toulon, allowing refugees to flee. She took some comfort thinking about it.

She looked around, the damages of war were everywhere, amputees, Gas victims, disfigurement, and blindness.

The only person she knew in the medical ward was Rosehip, although she didn't know her well, her cheery demeanor faded, replaced with often blank states.

Andou found this rather alarming and tried to comfort her with stories and tea, she even wheeled her out to the deck to see the ocean as Andou recovered.

Andou closed her eyes, preparing to sleep, when she heard the sound of shattering glass.

To her horror, she found Rosehip with a large, sharp piece of broken China attempting the slit her own throat.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!," Andou cried, struggling to wrestle the broken China away, "DOCTOR! DOCTOR!, SHE'S TRYING TO KILL HERSELF!", she cried as Dupont rushed in, pulling Rosehip's arm away as Andou pulled the China back.

"Look at me!", she said, forcing Rosehip to look her in the eye.

"You've survived all of this, and you wanna die in a hospital?", Andou cried.

"You have a life! What about Darjeeling?, what about everyone?".

Rosehip broke in tears, "When the doctors operated on me, the anesthesia didn't work." She now hugged Andou crying.

Andou realized what happened. Poor Rosehip felt every incision and cut, yet was unable to move or speak.

"I couldn't sleep, I keep feeling trapped and helpless".

Andou turned on a light and requested a radio, and comforted Rosehip asleep.

The defenders were running dry on ammo, but they completed their mission at defending the evacuation.

"Well, I don't like burning a city down, but we don't have any choice." James remarked.

The last counter insurgents boarded a destroyer under the cover of darkness as incendiary shells lit gasoline that was sprayed over the city, effectively denying access to it.

Berlin, Germany, 1918.

With Germany's victory in the Weltkrieg, Germany became a world power, along with the formation of Mitteleuropa, an economic bloc of German puppets and allies.

"Well, we are working on a method to send one to the future, but the past is more set in stone, and so allows us to send someone back." Adelmann explained.

Maho was dismayed, Adelmann's time machine only worked one way.

"But, I can arrange a comfortable life for you and your friends." Adelmann offered.

"Fine." She sighed.

Out of the deal, she and Alice got a scholarship to finish her education with tweaked paper work and a sweet pickelhaube.

Shark team got a spot in the Kriegsmarine.

Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada

Darjeeling and Pekoe stepped onto the shores of Canada for the first time.

Canada was cold and chilly, compared to Japan, James secured a house for them to live in British Columbia, across the coast.

Darjeeling was relieved, British Columbia was warmer, it's climate similar to Japan, she did not need to catch another sickness.

The girls waved in return. They used their money to buy train tickets, food, clothing, this was going to be a long train ride.

Halifax was still rebuilding after the disastrous explosion in 1917,hundreds were still homeless, it was no place to stay.

They studied their map and headed for the train station.

"Two tickets to British Columbia please", Darjeeling ordered.

"ALL ABOARD!", the conductor yelled as the two rushed aboard, with a whistle and blast of steam, the train left the station.


	27. Chapter 27

Rosehip awoke, relieved. She had not slept in weeks. Sunlight leaked in from the windows.

"You doin alright?" Andou asked from the corner. Rosehip nodded.

A knock was heard on the door, Dupont walked in. "Ladies, we're soon arriving at port."

Andou slipped on some shoes, gingerly placed Rosehip on a wheel chair, and went to the mess hall.

They received a serving of soup and bread.

"Let's go outside, the weather's to nice desu wa." Rosehip spoke.

They sat outside, admiring the ocean.

"So are you meeting up with Darjeeling later?", Andou inquired.

"Yes, I heard James, Louie, Oshida were holding out back in Toulon, I'll go with Louie and James when they arrive, pass through here and to Canada, where Pekoe and Darjeeling are." Rosehip smiled tiredly.

"Sorry to interrupt again, but I have an urgent communique for you two mademoiselles, General Foch has requested your presence." Dupont called.

Andou looked at Rosehip, "Well, let's get ready."

They changed into actual clothes instead of their hospital gowns, with Andou helping Rosehip.

The ship pulled into the port of Algiers.

Andou and Rosehip were the first to disembark the ship.

"Right this way madames". A French soldier directed. A staff car and an escort of motorcycles awaited them.

Darjeeling and Pekoe awoke, now in Quebec city, Quebec.

"Now we have a choice." Pekoe spoke. "We can directly head for British Columbia or take our time and see the sights."

"We're in no rush, let's take our time." Darjeeling replied.

Quebec City was a bustling city, full of Old forts used against the Americans and city blocks, only last year, riots broke out against conscription, only to be crushed by the army.

"You know, I always wanted to try those maple syrup rolled on a stick thingies," Pekoe asked.

Fortunately, it was still cold, and Vendors were plenty, not to mention Carnival was coming up, something Louie always seemed excited about.

And for good reason too, massive parades and floats traveled the streets.

"How about some breakfast first.", Darjeeling suggested.

To their surprise, many public banquets, they filled their plates with food.

"Darjeeling, that's the 6th pancake already!", Pekoe said.

"mmmphf!", replied Darjeeling, swallowing it.

They came upon a carnival game.

"Step right up and don't be shy!", The announcer called.

"C'mon Pekoe, you can do it!," urged Darjeeling.

"You there, young lady, step right up and win a prize!", The announcer continued.

"Just hit one a them cans with these here balls and win a treat."

Pekoe closed her eyes. And threw. The ball hit all 3 stacks of cans with one ball.

"Alright! We gotta winna!", The announcer cried, and gave out two maple syrup taffys on a stick.

"You're a real good shot ma'am, the last person to do that was a metis called Louie.", the announcer congratulated as he gave out the prizes.

"Wait, Louie was the last person to pull this off!", Pekoe thought.

She gave the extra one to Darjeeling.

"Ahh, Maho, you've arrived, how was officer school?", Adelmann asked.

Maho wasn't expecting military school, but she got what she needed.

"So, what did you call me up for?", she asked.

"Everyday, the Bolsheviks gather strength, with our western neighbours already falling to communism, a defeat in Russia is not an option," Adelmann explained.

"The Entente supplied the white army weapons to fight the reds, even sent an expeditionary force, we must continue their efforts to crush the Bolsheviks.

"So what does this involve me?", she inquired.

"You are talented in armoured warfare, are you not?", Adelmann said.

"I need you to lead an tank unit, part of our upcoming expeditionary force, which I will command, to aid the whites and crush the Bolsheviks.

"Alice will be in good hands, I promise you."

Maho accepted, knowing that this was real war, not senshadou.

"Your Shark team friends have already served in supply convoys to the white army, and will pick up our expeditionary force." Adelmann explained, "You are dismissed."

Oshida looked outside, in the blue ocean. She missed Andou very much and dreamt of her lots.

"Y know, General Foch want sour presence, he's already called Rosehip and Andou.", James spoke.

"I hope Rosehip is doing better, she hasn't looked well lately," Louie spoke.

They were reaching land tomorrow.


	28. Chapter 28

"We've arrived," Louie reported.

They stepped on land and boarded a truck with other troops, inbound to General Foch's headquarters.

Algeria was sunny and tropical, palm trees lined the roads warm climate

Andou helped Rosehip on to a wheel chair, and headed into the building.

"Generale Foch, they've arrived." The guard spoke

"Let them in." He replied.

Andou wheeled Rosehip in.

"Bonjour, mademoiselles, please, take a seat." General Foch spoke.

Ferdinand Foch was a stark contrast to Arthur Currie. He was old and fit, with a grey bushy mustache, compared to being cleanly shaved, slightly over weight.

"Now, let us make our information clear," Foch turned to Andou, "You are Rena Andou, a 17 year old Japanese."

Andou nodded.

"Your service under the title of nurse as a infantryman has proved useful in many situations, Captain Wong has praised you for your courage and bravery, especially during the defense of the Paris line."

He pulled out a Croix de guerre and pinned it on her. "You are also granted French citizenship."

He turned to Rosehip.

"You are Rosehip Akako, 15 years old. Why your parents named you after tea, I will not bother questioning. Even Lieutenant Taylor, who gave a good word for you, specifically wrote not to question it."

"Wow, Louie actually wrote that?", Rosehip thought.

"Anyway, you've shown courage under fire, been a fantastic messenger, trench raider and you were wounded twice, a shell knocking you into barbed wire." Foch read out.

"Arthur Currie asked me to give you this," he said, pulling out a Victoria cross.

"Whooooaaaa." Rosehip gasped in awe, Darjeeling told her all about the Victoria Cross, the highest honour. "You also now have Canadian citizenship." He continued.

"Now, I understand all of you are stranded in 1918," "Foch continued, "however, we are working on a replica of the German time machine."

"With our defeat in the great war, our progress is slowed significantly, but commander Dupont has made great discoveries in other technologies."

"So now, you are all honourably discharged from the army, unless you wish to keep working in." Foch reported.

"Your friends should be arriving soon." General Foch continued.

The truck stopped at the HQ and the soldiers disembarked.

They were brought in to his office. "General", Louie and James saluted.

"At ease." He replied. "Have all troops been evacuated?".

"Yes, although Syndicalist artillery sank a ship." James reported.

"Alarmingly, the British Royal Family was evacuated to Canada after a Syndicalist revolution successfully overtook Britain." Foch told him.

He turned to everyone, "Although the Great War is over, peace is a long way off."

He handed them all discharge certificates.

"If you wish, you can return home and return to civilian life."

"Well, I've had enough of this goddamn war, I'll go back to my place in Vancouver." Replied James.

He went outside and waited for the next ride to Port.

"I'll go back too, but I'll stay for a little while." Louie spoke. "Eh, I'll join Louie." Rosehip spoke as Louie smiled and wheeled her away.

"I wanna stay, I like Algeria." Spoke Oshida, Andou just nodded and went with her.

James saw a convoy of demobilized troops and hopped on.

"Who's the officer of this Convoy?", he asked.

"Moi, mon ami." Dupont replied. "I've discovered that chlorine and other chemical agents can cause mutations.

"The Canadian government has offered me resources to conduct my research, in BC."

"Say, I'm heading to Vancouver, mind if I join?", James spoke. "Of, course, you can even help me in this project, and get paid of course." Dupont chuckled. They headed to the dock yard.

"You can drive a motorcycle right Louie sama?", Rosehip spoke as she was placed in the side car.

"Don't worry, I've done sledding in North West Territory." Louie replied.

"Errumm, that's not the same!", cried Rosehip.

"Ehh, what's life without danger?", he remarked. He revved the engine and sped along the coast.

Rosehip was a little scared, but he handled it well, the atmosphere was warm and comfortable.

"So, how long until you can walk again?", he asked. "A month later", she responded. The barbed wire caused an infection in the legs.

"You know, we never really spoke to each other that much," Louie spoke, "So, what did you do before landing yourself in 1918?".

"As part of a senshadou tournament, we went to Belgium, where we would fight BC freedom," she chuckled.

"Well, I was recuperating from the battle of Amiens of James, until the German attacked and we got shafted in holding the line." Louie spoke.

"I heard you like going fast." Louie spoke, speeding up the motorcycle, "Why so?".

Rosehip felt exhilarated, with the wind in her face, "My brothers are always so annoying, stealing my food and such, so I have to do it fast.", she sighed, "So I need to do everything fast."

"Middle child eh?," Louie chuckled.

"Well, I have eight siblings and three cousins….. And that's not counting my relatives."

"Jesus, your family must be rich, my father could barely support me, my sister and mother when they were all alive." He responded.

"Not exactly, I barely got into such a good school like St Gloriana's." Rosehip explained.

"The future must be awesome." Louie chuckled. "The schools I went to were absolute shit, they force us away from our parents, beat us for any small mistake, and force us to pray to God."

"I used to be able to speak Huronian, but now I can barely remember, because they beat our ass if we do speak it, thankfully dad got me out."

Rosehip now appreciated everything a little more. "So how did you join the army?", she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, my dad kicked the bucket and left lots of debts, so I joined up for some money." He responded.

"Now my turn, tell me about senshadou, you good at sports? "

"Darjeeling sama helped me join the senshadou team, I loved it! I could do something by myself at first, I'm tired of always being forgotten." Rosehip smiled.

"Darjeeling sama has been giving me "etiquette and elegance" classes though, I'm not very good at them." Rosehip said. "So I've been trying to copy her."

"Don't worry, although manners are good to have, sometimes you gotta get your hands dirty to do some work, after all, you adapted the trenches fastest, some of our newer recruits were killed right off the bat." Louie comforted.

"Also, don't be afraid to be yourself, not everyone's perfect, in fact, take pride you can be yourself, lots of my friends were beaten for doing that."

Rosehip felt a little better. "Here," Louie said as he pulled out a canteen, "tea, not as good as your standards, but hey, tea."

Rosehip looked, it was evening, how long did they chat?

"Tell ya what, let's get some food and a place to stay, and call it a day." Louie spoke.

They pulled into downtown, and booked a decent hotel, they had plenty money due to inflation.

Rosehip hobbled out in crutches with Louie into a restaurant.

With a beautiful scene of the coast they sat down.

A waitress brought over a menu, Rosehip found it was in French.

"Oh, I can help with that." Louie translated the menu to her.

Louie translated to Rosehip, and ordered.

They ate and watched the sunset.

"So, you got Canadian citizenship eh?", spoke Louie.

"Yeah." Rosehip replied. "Do you wanna go to Canada with me?", he asked on a whim.

Rosehip thought, of course she'd join her friends, but with Louie?.

She hadn't considered it, but he always cared and helped her. He even showed faith in her, something she almost never got.

"Of course, Louie sama!"

Louie smiled, he hadn't felt this happy in a long, long, long time.

"I want to take a bath, the trenches were horrible! Desu wa!", Rosehip complained.

"Well, that can be arranged, you take baths often back home?", Louie asked.

"In Japan, we typically take baths together in a massive pool." she responded.

"In western society, we used to do this, but it spreads diseases easily." He replied. "Anyway, you need any help?".

Soon, Rosehip enjoyed herself with a cup of tea. She sat on the couch with Louie, and listened to the radio.

They both leaned in, embraced each other, and fell asleep.

Archangelsk, Russia, 1919.

Maho fastened her stahlhelm, adorned with the totenkopf.

Russia was an unforgiving land. She was to train, arm, organize, and lead and fight alongside as part of the expeditionary force.

Archangelsk was heavily defended, fresh troops and supplies were rotated in and out everyday.

The Bolsheviks attacked with great ferocity. Corpses littered beyond the trenches, staining the snow purple.

"Achtung!", she announced, the white army volunteers stood at attention.

"If you wish to survive, you'll do exactly as I say, now go over to that table and grab a rifle and a pistol."

The recruits grabbed gewehr 98s and Mauser c96s, except for the last one.

"You'll have to move faster than that, you'll need a real weapon if you wish to kill the Bolsheviks."

"Now, there are more in the storeroom." The recruit hurried off.

"Now, take aim, and fire…".

The recruits shot the dummies under Maho's instruction. "Now, head over to the grenade range."

"But these are potatoes, ma'am." A recruit spoke up. "Why are we using potatoes?".

"Because real grenades are valuable! , more than your sorry ass." She explained.

They continued through the course.

"Lieutenant Nishizumi, we have intelligence reports for you." Kruger arrived.


	29. Chapter 29

"A prisoner was interrogated, we discover plans of an attack, although we do not know when or where.", Kruger reported.

BOOOOOM

BOOOOM

BOOOOOM

The artillery barrage was quick ad rapid, Bolshevik supporters rushed with great speed, combined with armored cars and even calvary.

"SCHIESSE! MOVE MOVE MOVE!", The defenders hurried to the bunkers, before they are overrun.

The artillery cut the barbed wire, with the Bolsheviks rushing the defenses, turning wire posts into cover.

Three maxim MG 08s opened fire, cutting down several ranks. The rest took cover behind the armored cars and advanced.

Brandishing her Luger, she rushed to the bunkers.

The cavalry was first to hit, the riders brandished rifles, revolvers, and swords.

The first responders were standard infantry, landsers.

The fighting was tight and close, growing closer as horses were felled, forcing their riders to fight on foot.

Maho shot with her gun, but was thrown back after a bayonet stab from a rider, fortunately, her winter coat absorbed the stab.

CRUNCH. Kruger pulled a rider down and bashed his skull in.

Maho regained herself and rushed to the bunker.

She found members of Shark team blasting away.

RATATATAT. RATATATAT.

Flint fed the weapon ammo as cutlass aimed and fired in silence.

"Shit, they've breached part of the line."Ogin ran in with Murakami, Maho and the two rushed off.

But the armoured cars rolled on, Maxim guns returning fire.

The German tanks were low on fuel, making their defense difficult.

They ducked as the cars rolled above, forcing them to duck down.

A figure belly slid to them, Murakami, who produced a makeshift charge, grenades bundled together.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!", she cried as she jammed in the wheel spokes as it passed over.

The car toppled over and spilled out the crew.

A violent struggle began.

Gouging eyes, stabbing and whacking with whatever they had. Soon, more attackers leaped in.

Due to the crowded trench, Maho, Ogin and Murakami were forced to trample the dead, wounded and dying, landed on the trench floor, with a horrible squish from stepping on cut flesh.

Sturmtruppen reserves rushed to meet them, pushing them back as they were better armed.

Eventually, the attackers were cleared, time for the counter assault.

The German troops and White army soldiers went over the top, covered by two tanks.

The now attackers rapidly rushed the trenches, flanking and exploiting infiltration tactics to their max.

Some sturmtruppen were armed only with grenades, tossing them to every corner, dismembering defenders.

No mercy was spared, Bolshevik troops were pinned against the wall and beaten dead with melee weapons, no prisoners were taken.

The battle was over, but they needed to make for Moscow.

Algiers, French Republic.

"Hey James, where have you gone?... Oh." Dupont called out.

"Goddamnit, James," he said as he dragged him off the crate of pinard.

Louie and Rosehip were driving to the dock yard in a motorcycle, they agreed on living in Canada together.

"Dupont? You're heading to Canada too?", asked Louie.

"Of course, I got a little business with the Canadian government, and James is already on board the ship and my plans." He responded.

"Mind if we hitch a ride?", Louie asked.

"Of course you two lovebirds," he replied as Louie helped Rosehip on board, the motorcycle was put in storage.

"Oh, why did it have to be this way, hick, fokin hell, hick, just let it end." James drunkenly rambled.

"We coulda been friends, and we, hick, had to fight each other."

James quietly lied down on the deserted mess hall booth.

"Aw Jeez, we almost finished getting him off that stuff and now he's back on it." Louie sighed.

Rosehip and Louie made their way to their cabin, relatively comfortable and roomy.

There was only one bed though…

"So, Canada, right, desu wa?."Rosehip had never left Asia until the tournament in Belgium.

"It snows a lot right?".

"Well, we're heading to the west coast, it's sunny and warm there, although I'm from Quebec, I have been with James in the West Coast, after all, he lived there." Louie responded.

Darjeeling and Pekoe were already there.

They went topside and traveled the deck and decided to speak with Dupont.

They arranged and met at the mess hall, with James showing up surprisingly sober.

"So, what are you working on?", Louie spoke.

"With the rise of Syndicalism in both Britain and France, I've been tasked with experimenting with toxic gas." He responded.

"Of course, I'm no purposely gassing people, but toxic gases have chemical agents that can change DNA and cause mutations."

He explained , "and you, James here, Oshida back in Algiers, have all been exposed to gas, making you all perfect subjects."

"And for you Rosehip," he continued,.

"We are currently in the process of developing our own time machine, but our spies discovered that the German model can only send people to the past, although including people from the future."

"You could help me, James already joined me, but I'm not forcing you."

Louie turned to Rosehip, "Should we go?", he asked her.

"Why not desu wa?", she replied.

"Oh, by the way, we need to be wary of Syndicalist spies and their supporters." James spoke up, "There might be even terror attacks."

Rosehip and Louie retired to their room. And promptly decided to have some private time with each other.

"Please be gentle, this is my first time." Rosehip spoke.

"Eh, don't worry, I had experience." He replied, sliding on a rubber.

They leaned in and kissed.


	30. Chapter 30

Louie awoke with Rosehip in bed, they had a wild night.

Four days later, they arrived at Quebec city port.

"CLEAR!", Dupont called as a crate was lowered down. They would bring the cargo the train station and travel via rail.

Outskirts of Moscow, 1919.

The last weeks were brutal, constant fighting, Russia was flat ground, a stark contrast to the muddy shell ridden terrain of the western front.

Their advance was severely hampered, especially the fact Russia used a different gauge of rail.

While tanks were useful, they served more as mobile close support artillery as the Russians relied on hit and run tactics.

Nonetheless, the German heer and the white army reached Moscow. It was decided to wait until the end of winter before commencing the assault.

And so, Maho found herself and others encamped. Of course, the troops all broke out their beer rations.

You couldn't blame them for some were fighting since 1914, and had continued nonstop until now, five years later.

Cutlass found herself returning to bartender duty, passing out drinks.

Maho sat down next to Kruger, who slid her a glass. Kruger was an old veteran, his experience was only matched by Adelmann himself.

He was in his fifties, bordering on sixty and had a grey beard. He wasn't the talkative type and worked as a cook before the war, so he often worked with Cutlass.

He was called Father K as he would always guide the younger recruits through war, teach them how to stay alive.

He sat down and lit a cigarette.

"So, here you are Ms," he puffed, "I never did hear your story, you practiced a sport called Senshadou?

"Senshadou or tankery is a sport for women, where we drive tanks to fight each other, with safety of course."

"I was a senshadou student back in Japan, I was the daughter of one of the leading styles of it, then I went to Germany for uni. "

"Heh," Kruger puffed, "Senshadou, a sport that uses weapons for fun, kind of sickening really, but we do have fighting as a sport."

Admittedly, he was right, Maho was indoctrinated in senshadou for so long she rarely thought about the fact high schoolers were practicing using weapons of war.

"Anyhow, Japan was forced to give us back tsingtao, and we got back Samoa. We gained Indochina, Mittle Afrika and East Asia." Kruger spoke of the spoils of war.

"I heard from Cutlass that Flint would be singing today."

Flint was incredibly popular with the army, she boosted morale and kept everyone more or less sane.

Especially since some of the troops had been fighting restlessly for years on end, the flamethrower operators especially, who were ex firefighters.

And so, Flint climbed onto an ammo box, to the cheers and whoops by the intoxicated troops.

"Heute wollen wir Marschieren, einen neuen Marsch probieren."

"IN DEM SCHONEN WESTERWALD, AI DA PFEIFT DER WIND SO KALT!", The audience joined in.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH DU SCHOOOOOOOOOOOONER WEEEEEEEEEEESTERWWWWWWAAAALLLD!", they all sang.

"Eukyptusbonbon." Cutlass sang.

"UBER DEINE HOHEN PFEIFT DER WIND SO KALT."

"JEDOCH DER KLEINSTE SOOOONNNNENNNSCHEEEIN, DRINGT TIEF INS HERZ HINEIN!".

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH DU SCHOOOOOOOOOOOONER

WEEEEEEEEEEESTERWWWWWWAAAALLLD!".

"Eukyptusbonbon."

"UBER DEINE HOHEN PFEIFT DER WIND SO KALT."

"JEDOCH DER KLEINSTE SOOOONNNNENNNSCHEEEIN, DRINGT TIEF INS HERZ HINEIN!".

They continued until she finished and was greeted by cheers and laughter.


	31. Chapter 31

"Pekoe, load Armour piercing." Darjeeling instructed. She was fighting Ooarai again. Suddenly, a stug 3 came out and shot her churchill's side.

"Oh you cheeky bugg-" she said as the shell impacted, but the tank burst into flames.

She bailed out more or less unscathed. But outside, she no longer saw the Ooarai town, but a muddy barren wasteland, with burnt out mark 2s and rotting corpses.

The rain was heavy, fires raged in the fields. What was even worse, she could still hear the screams of the dying in the distance.

The dead wore uniforms, respectively wearing German and Commonwealth uniforms.

She then eerily heard someone whistling a long way from Tipperary.

She traced the source to a shell hole and peered inside.

Several mud covered, rotting corpses lay inside, killed from artillery. Darjeeling was about to turn away, when a corpse started to move.

"Itts, a long waaaay, to Tipperary." The corpse spoke, clambering out, some dirt fell away, revealing the face to be Pekoe's.

Darjeeling backed up.

"Why did this happen, it will be over by Christmas right?", Pekoe spoke in a raspy voice.

She coughed out some blood, and collapsed, more bits of her falling away, revealing a rat burrowed inside.

Darjeeling panicked and ran into a trench, where she saw Dupont sitting in the distance.

"Oh thank God.." She rushed over, but he did not respond.

She continued until she could see him from the front, revealing a massive missing chunk of flesh where his left part of his face should be.

The body slumped over, into the mud.

She continued and stepped over bodies. They began to look familiar.

The dogtags stood out, "Private Akako" "Captain Wong", "Sargent Taylor."

She peered outside, corpses were more piled up, even closer to the trench now, as if they followed her.

The dugout doors were locked, with bodies crucified with bayonets on them.

BANG

A shell struck the trench parapet, collapsing it and burying Darjeeling alive.

Expectedly, she woke up from this nightmare. And breathed a sigh of relief. Pekoe was safe and sound, curled up beside her in bed.

Darjeeling curled up around Pekoe and shut her eyes. Sleeping a little easier with Pekoe's company.

Moscow, Russia.

"You know vhat?, screw an assault, let's just starve out the Bolsheviks." Adelmann declared.

The plan was incredibly brutal, German troops would surround the city, and continually drop gas shells, artillery bombardments. After all, the German army had aerial superiority.

Gotha bombers escorted by fokker triplanes bombed the city, Maho watched from below. A few red army fighters flew out, mostly recon aircraft mounted with guns.

Suddenly, a bright red triplane dashed out from in front of the sun, and shot them all down, rapidly turning and twisting.

The enemy attempted to pursue the red triplane, but it simply kept turning around.

"OH MY GOD!", Ogin called, Maho was a bit confused, Ogin didn't seem the history type.

"AFTER THE TURN OF THE CENTURY! IN THE DEAR BLUE SKIES OVER GERMANY!".

Okay, Ogin is apparently a Peanuts fan, Maho concluded.

Soon, Flint and Cutlass joined in, "CAME A ROAR AND A THUNDER MEN HAD NEVER HEARD LIKE THE SCREAMIN SOUND OF A BIG WAR BIRD."

"UP IN THE SKY, A MAN IN A PLANE, BARON VON RICHTHOFEN WAS HIS NAAAMEEE!".

"EIGHTY MEN TRIED AND EIGHTY MEN DIED, NOW THEY'RE BURIED TOGETHER ON THE COUNTRYSIDE."

"TEN, TWENTY, THIRTY , FOURTY, FIFTY, OR MORE! THE BLOODY RED BARON WAS ROLLIN THE SCORE!".

"EIGHTY MEN DIED TRYIN TO END THAT SPREE, OF THE BLOODY RED BARON OF GERMANY!."

They kept singing as the burnt out remains of the Baron's kills crashed around them.

Soon the bombers and their escorts descended to their airfield.

"Let's go see the airplanes." Ogin excitedly dashed to a truck, followed by the others.

They rushed to the airfield, a paved piece of ground with tents and makeshift hangars, and arrived in time to see Jasta 11, the flying circus land.

The bright red triplane slowed to a halt and its pilot stepped out. The baron himself.

"Mr Richthofen?". Ogin ran up holding her sailor cap and a pen, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Could you sign this?."

The baron, smiled and signed her cap.

"Ah, Freiherr Richthofen." Adelmann appeared, "These are our time Travellers, apologies if they are bothering you."

"Nonsense Adelmann, they are welcome anytime, well, except in the air of course." The baron responded.

"Oh, can we fly on a plane?." Asked Ogin, going full dare devil. The baron smiled once more.

And so, Maho and Ogin found themselves serving as gunners for a Gotha bomber, escorted by fighters from Jasta 11.

Their pilot was one Colonel Kilgore Walter Meyer, an experienced bomber commander who lead raids on London.

Maho and Ogin emerged from the tent, dressed in thick pilot clothing, their ride was ready, fully loaded with bombs and ammo.

"Hurry up you two frauleins," Kilgore called, he put on his shaded goggles.

As they hopped into the gunner positions, ground crew manually rotated the propellers, a few rotations later, the engines sparked to life with a roar, and the chocks were away.

As fragile and heavy the Gotha bomber seemed, the beast carried them up, and away.

Maho looked down, for once she felt jumpy and nervous, she hadn't achieved much outside of senshadou.

They heeded the Baron's advice, their flight would be long.

She checked her Lmg 08/15, Locked and loaded.

WHIRRR

Triplanes, colored red and yellow, their escorts arrived, waggling their wings in acknowledgement.

Although their seat was cold and exposed, it allowed a magnificent view of the setting sun and below, tiny farms houses lay under.

Suddenly, Maho looked over to Jasta 11, the fokkers broke away. And in the distance, enemy fighters.

Col. Kilgore took notice and manoeuvered the flying behemoth closer to the rest of the bombers, ensuring they could cover each other with gunfire.

Then, he wagged the bombers wings and a epic sound filled the air.

**RIDE OF THE VALKYRIES PLAYS***

All the bombers had gramophone with speakers attached, and emitted the piece, the fight was to begin.

Maho checked her gun for the last time, then the Bolsheviks were upon them, French supplied Nieuport 17s thundered over.

Richthofen and his flying circus twisted and turned against the foe, as the bomber gunners opened up.

RATATATATATATATATATAT the gun rattled. They were everywhere, Maho and Ogin wildly aimed, attackers were at every angle.

"Achtung, 12 o clock high, watch our six." Col. Kilgore calmly replied.

A Nieuport was giving chase to a fokker running parallel to their bomber, allowing both gunners to open up.

Scratch one, their first aerial kill. The pilot was killed.

The fokker wagged it's wings and turned back into the dog fight.

The baron was doing his work, although seven enemies were on him, he rapidly manoeuvered to face his attackers, so he always had a gun trained on them.

Fighters flew at each other head on guns ablaze, then passed and rapidly turned, repeating the process, they always faced each other.

GRAAA

A fighter's engine roared, diving out from in front of the sun, the bomber gunners didn't have time to react.

Fortunately, the fighter targeted a different bomber, sparing the girls its wrath.

It zoomed down, firing at the last moment, destroying one engine, then it dived below and climbed back up, finishing the job.

Now, that bomber caught fire and fell below aflame.

The fighter now turned its attention to Col. Kilgore's aircraft, now joined by another.

Maho and Ogin opened fire downing one early, but Maho was hit.

At the last moment, a streak of red and gunfire hit the attacker perpendicular, the enemy pilot died instantly, the baron was back.

Maho felt light headed, she was shot below the rib cage. She pulled out some field dressing and hastily covered her wound, now frozen with sweat.

They finally reached Moscow at dark, and dropped their payload, brilliant red fire balls engulfed the city as the bombers flew over. Enemy anti air fire dwindled, slowly but surely.

Maho expended 900 rounds and got three aerial assists.


	32. Chapter 32

Pacific Central Station, Vancouver British Columbia

The train would travel through the Canadian Northern Railway up to the Yukon and up to the Beaufort Sea, bordering the Artic. There, lay Fort Raven, a strategic military base perfect for science research and experimentation.

But, first, Rosehip, Louie, Dupont and James, would stay awhile in Vancouver.

"Welp, here we are in China town," Of course, since James gave Pekoe and Darjeeling a place to stay, he obviously gave them keys to his decently large apartment in Chinatown.

He knocked on the door and unlocked his abode with a spare key.

Meanwhile, Darjeeling and Pekoe were preparing tea….. again.

"It's all over. You don't need to be afraid anymore." Comforted Pekoe.

Darjeeling smiled a bit. Then she moved her face a little closer to Pekoe, who anticipated what was coming…..

BANG

BANG

BANG

And so, James interrupted people having a private moment once again.

Darjeeling went to greet them, but not before flashing Pekoe an I want you look.

Everyone except the BC freedom girls (who decided to stay in Algiers) were here.

However, there were some notable changes, for example, James now had a five o clock shadow after his drinking fest.

On the other hand, Darjeeling definitely sensed something between Rosehip and Louie.

"So, how did you enjoy Canada?", James cracked a tired smile.

"Well, the carnival festivities were reeeeeealy fun." Darjeeling replied with an equally tired grin.

"Well, we could just barge in since it's my place, but I'm going to be polite and ask you to let us in please." James flashed his tired smile back.

Darjeeling let them all in, with her shooting a Rosehip a tired, "what is going on?" smile to which Louie and Rosehip grinned back.

James sat back down in his chair, and Dupont explained the whole situation, on how they were hired to work in a research facility in the Arctic.

Darjeeling and Pekoe sighed, and packed their things.

They had an entire section of Pacific Central reserved just for them.

The train carriage was loaded with airplane parts, construction equipment, farming equipment, lab equipment and weapons, lots and lots of weapons, let alone lots of troops picked up the garrison the Fort.

The train puffed steam, blew its whistle, and pulled out of the station, up north.

"Anyway, I got the news newpapers," Louie spoke, returning to his and Rosehip's cabin. She slid him some tea and they read.

"King George V arrives in Canada, Royal Navy evacuation successful."

"King George denounces Syndicalism."

"Syndicalist Union of Britain forms third internationale, allies itself with the Commune of France, funds Bolsheviks."

"Peace talks, Vladimir Lenin discusses peace with General Hindenburg in the East."

"A German Century? Formation of the German Kaiserreich creates superpower."

"Second American Civil War? U.S defeat in the Great War causes disillusionment among Americans."

"The Baron strikes again, Manfred Von Richthofen spotted fighting Bolsheviks."

"Scientific revolution? German army officer Maxwell Adelmann spearheads a new Era of science."

"The Entente, Australia, Canada, Portugal, Republic of France, Dominion of India stand against Germany and Syndicalism."

"Take back the Motherland! Buy war bonds today!"

Although Rosehip preferred tanks to history, it was clear their actions changed everything.


	33. Chapter 33

Moscow, December, 1919.

Maho, Shark team were present in the Kremlin. On one side, Vladimir Lenin himself sues for peace, on the other, Russian white Army's Sergei Sazonov and General Paul von Hindenburg.

Adelmann returns, "The peace is finalized, Vladimir Lenin and the Bolsheviks surrender to the Russian White Army."

"What about Joseph Stalin?." Maho questioned.

"Vell, as the Bolsheviks grew more desperate, they shot him as a scapegoat." Adelmann replied.

"As a sign of gratitude and request, the Russians have opened up routes allowing us to reach our Asian colonies, which we are going to need very much, and we also rented a Naval base off Bering Strait."

"Why so?". Maho questioned.

"Our spies have discovered Entente operations in the Artic so we will position the East Asia squadron, and newly built aircraft carriers to launch a massive strike." Adelmann answered.

"Their operations are in violation of the treaty, but our strike is also in violation. So if they condemn our actions, they condemn themselves, Hindenburg has already given me permission to carry out this attack."

They returned to the German HQ, while the Russians were celebrating, the Germany army was preparing.

Adelmann explained, "The majority of the German expeditionary force were regular landsers, we've been training sturmtruppen units to parachute from planes."

"When we attack the base, carrier borne fighters armed with rockets and bombs will neutralize defenses and clear the airfields."

"Then, airships will provide support as modified Gotha bombers will drop sturmtruppen onto the airfields and capture them. Zeppelin Staaken bombers modified to carry infantry will then land, drop off the attackers and continue the assault, finally, an amphibious landing of marines will storm the beach."

It was a daring raid, using aircraft carriers and paratroopers, something never done before.

Hay River Northwest territories, Canada.

The Railway terminated at Hay River, the closest to Fort Raven. The journey would be completed on foot.

Twenty Renault 17 tanks were unloaded, more were coming.

Motorcycles, supplies, trucks, were all unloaded for the Journey.

Hundreds of fighter aircraft parts were unloaded, S. E.5as and Sopwith Camels.

The tanks were fully fueled, supplies were piled on top.

The travel was actually surprisingly quick, soon the Fort's aircraft flew over in escort.

The Convoy passed the checkpoint, soldiers and engineers alike began to go to work on the Fort.

The Fort consistented of three massive airfields, containing 150 fighter aircraft, and 50 Vickers Vimy bombers each.

The barracks were more akin to massive apartments with private rooms.

Massive hospitals were built, a small port supplied Royal Navy Patrols in the Arctic.

Naval mines were placed to stop U boats, trenches, bunkers and block houses were dug on the beach and airfields, yet the projects that were conducted here were in violation of the Treaty of Versailles.

Darjeeling and Pekoe finally got to their room, a rather dull concrete room, but it had a working shower, toilet, bed, and had heating.

Darjeeling look outside, RAF pilots flew patrols around the clock in the harsh weather, anti aircraft crews were ready to fire.

The beach was lined with Naval guns, pillboxes, a formidable defense.

Meanwhile, Dupont carried out experiments in the laboratories below.

His main task? What would happen if cells were mutated through exposure of toxic gas, in short, would the human cell adapt to living in chemical warfare conditions.

He got some lung, nasal, throat cells samples from James, who already breathed in lots of gas.

Rosehip and Louie walked out to the frozen Artic, ice glaciers as far as the eye could see.

Then a roar came from above, another aerial flight.

The Arctic had plenty of fuel, mostly from Alaska.

Dupont exited the lab tired after his experiment, he made some progress, James's cells were more resilient to infections and toxins than any other.

He retreated to his office where he received a letter, he turned on the PA system.

"Attention all staff, fighter ace Billy Bishop will be inspecting our air wings."

At noon, a fighter plane, a S.E.5a landed.

Darjeeling and Pekoe watched as the aircraft landed on the runway, it's pilot stepped out.

Billy Bishop was the highest scoring ace of the British Empire, only eight short of The Red Baron's spree.

The pilots of Airfield A stood at attention as Bishop arrived.

Darjeeling listened in as he began to organize the pilots.

Soon, they were in the air, flying in formation. Anti air gunners simulated anitaircraft fire, a glorious display.

Darjeeling was good at senshadou, but being stuck in a dark, cramped, slow churchill was getting old.

She wanted to reinvent herself, she was no longer Darjeeling the Senshadou commander, no. She was Darjeeling the fighter pilot.

She knocked on Dupont's door.

"Ah, just in time Mademoiselle." She found him speaking to none other than Billy Bishop.

"Ah, monsieur Bishop, this is mademoiselle Darjeeling, our time traveler who helped orchestrate the defense of the Paris line."

"Pleased to meet you, Darjeeling, I presume you know who I am?." Bishop asked, sticking out his hand.

"You are fighter ace Billy Bishop, credited with 72 aerial kills." Darjeeling responded, shaking his hand.

"Now, you've come here for a reason, kindly it to us please?" Dupont spoke up.

"Well, I'm going straight to the point, I wanted to learn to fly airplanes." Darjeeling answered.

"I thought you were specialized at tanks?" Dupont spoke.

"Well, I wanted to change things up a bit." She replied.

"Well, look no further than yours truly." Bishop spoke up. "We can start some training tomorrow."

Darjeeling returned to her shared room with a grin, she returned to Pekoe, wearing a bathrobe and brewing tea.

"What did you do now?." Pekoe sighed.

"Tomorrow, my dear Pekoe, I will no longer be a tank commander, I will be a fighter pilot."

Pekoe was slightly intrigued at this prospect, she'd certainly love to see her in the skies.

Darjeeling took a shower and joined Pekoe in bed..

One day later.

The first part of Darjeeling's training was navigation, where to go, she passed with flying colours.

Then she got to know how an airplane worked, yaw, pitch, roll. Technical elements were learned, fuel, altitude.

The next day, she would control planes herself. She sat in the cockpit of a wing less biplane, teaching her how to guide her plane on the ground.

The next plane was a proper one, she learned to control its speed, she controlled the plane across the icy field, her plane neared a depression, she pushed the throttle up and glided above, landing it.

A week later, Darjeeling got her pilots license.

The next part, Darjeeling got gunner training, a sawed off version of an S.E.5a cockpit with machine guns, Pekoe watch as Darjeeling pulled the trigger, unleashing a stream of bullets.

Two months later, Darjeeling was ready to fly, she just needed to learn fighter tactics.

Everyone was here, Pekoe, Rosehip, Dupont, Louie, James.

Darjeeling watched as a ground crew rotated the S.E.5a propeller, the chocks were removed and the plane rattled off the runway and up and away.

And beside her flew Bishop, watching her every move.

The Scout Experimental five a (S.E.5a) was the fastest fighter aircraft in world War one, although overshadowed by the Sopwith Camel, it was faster and easier to fly.

Darjeeling handled the aircraft with ease, Bishop flew in closer.

"Let's practice dog fighting, I'll twist and turn and you'll try to get and stay on my six, got it?".

Darjeeling understood, matching every twist and turn.

Rosehip and Pekoe watched in amazement.

Darjeeling touched down on the runway, taxiing it into a hangar.

She exited triumphantly, she was now a certified fighter pilot.


	34. Chapter 34

Pacific Ocean, May, 1919.

Maho stood on the deck of a battleship converted to an aircraft carrier.

Several dreadnoughts were accompanying them.

After the Weltkrieg, the German airforce studied British aircraft carrier technology, and had trained their pilots to take off and land on a moving carrier.

She looked as the Baron's triplane land on the deck, Maho advised Adelmann to add arresting wires, the skid of the rear of the triplane doubled as an arrestor hook.

The triplane was pushed to the far end of the deck, clearing the way for Lothar von Richthofen, the Baron's younger brother.

The process was tedious and expensive but it worked.

The next challenge was to figure out how to launch bomber aircraft from carriers. They converted merchant ships into floating runways, albeit too short for landings.

The bomber pilots would take off, drop their paratroopers, and ditch in the sea.

Larger ships hosted RVI Zeppelin Staaken bombers, loaded with infantry, they would land on the captured airfield and deploy their score.

An amphibious operation would also commence. It would be one of the largest raids in existence.

Maho herself was to partake I the paratrooper operation, armed with only a rifle, 15 rounds of ammunition , 2 grenades, a notched knife, and a gas mask.

Ogin walked over, puffing her pipe. She would sail in small motorboats, hit the beach and storm ashore. She had heavier weaponry, a mp18 submachine gun with 128 rounds of ammo.

"So, you think we're ready for this?" Ogin spoke.

"Well, yes but what about your team?". Replied Maho.

"Well, Murakami has the heavy weapons, a mortar, flint has the standard grenades and rifle, Rum has a smg, Cutlass also has a rifle, so yeah we're ready, Kruger's unit will be following us ashore." Ogin spoke.

Maho would lead a squad of paratroopers in tandem with Adelmann's group. The assault was to be on Monday.

Kruger came along, "Ms Nishizumi, there's someone who'd like to see you." He turned, revealing Alice.

Maho smiled. "How's it going Alice?".

Alice smiled, "Good, but I heard you're going on an assault soon." She spoke, "I wanted to give us this," she took out a photo of her and Miho, "Something to remember her by." Maho gave her a tight hug, accepted and placed it in her pocket.

Fort Raven, Canadian Yukon, 1919.

Second Convoy had arrived, 30 tanks joined the party, totaling 50 Renaults.

More infantry arrived, mainly Aboriginal volunteers.

Furthermore, Canadian ace Roy Brown was called up.

"You think this is a little overkill desu wa?" Rosehip spoke.

"This is not the full reinforcements yet." Louie spoke.

"from sources in Russia, the Germans are planning a black operations in this area, so high command has moved the Pacific and West Indies fleet up, the Australians also volunteered some units."

"Why are the Germans carrying out black operations, wouldn't that violate the peace?" Rosehip asked.

"Well, if we call them out on their bullshittery, we expose ourselves because this fort also violates the treaty with it's experiments, so we also call out ourselves." Louie replied.

"Hey, look, Darjeeling's flying on a patrol!" Rosehip called from below, spotting Darjeeling tan coloured plane.

"Let's see where they're going," said Louie already sitting on the snowmobile, Rosehip sat down behind and they sped off.

Darjeeling was placed in a patrol of three, taking the left position in a V shape.

She closely followed the lead elements instructions, they didn't have a radio so he signaled with hand signals and wing waggling.

The Artic was a harsh environment, pushing the machines to their limit.

Her scarf kept her neck from going stiff, goggles kept her vision unhampered.

The S.E.5a was a joy to fly, obeying Darjeeling's control. They flew along the coast, below lay naval guns, trenches and machine gun nests.

The squad leader signaled with his hand, they returned to base, landing on the runway.

She got the afternoon off, and took off her pilot's cap, and felt her hair…..

Uh oh. Darjeeling discovered. Her hair was frozen solid.

She returned to her shared room with Pekoe.

"So how was the flight?" Pekoe spoke, passing her a warm drink.

"Eemm, I need help," Darjeeling spoke, struggling to support her head.

Pekoe felt her hair, frozen like an ice block.

"Umn, it'll take time.." Pekoe replied.

"You know what? Just cut it off." Darjeeling spoke.

"But Darjeeling sama! Your beautiful hair!" Pekoe fussed.

"Just do it."

Pekoe reluctantly but carefully sawed Darjeeling's French braid off, now she just looked like a boy.

"Well, you don't look too bad Darjeeling sama." Pekoe spoke.

In the evening, she went to Dupont's office for dinner, Dupont let them eat there.

"Whoa, look at the tomboy over here now," James spoke.

"Darjeeling sama, what's with the new look?" Rosehip spoke sitting by Louie.

"With the new vehicle I wanted a new look." She replied, although Pekoe knew this wasn't the case..


	35. Chapter 35

It was time. The hour had come. It was the break of dawn, Maho was awakened, donned her uniform, knee high boots with puttees, a thick trench coat, and a stahlhelm.

She climbed onto the modified Gotha Bomber, her squad was jumpy, and nervous, she didn't even know half their names, but they only had one person to look for leadership.

The engines roared, the Bomber was aloft. Adelmann lit his pipe, and cocked his luger his plane took off.

Two days earlier.

Dupont furiously typed, he made a crucial discovery. He found a way to create a special vaccine.

James's cells developed extreme resistance to toxins and disease, and took a sample of the cells, but he needed a test subject….

"Eremmnnn." James was passed out drunk in the mess hall, twirling his mustache, Dupont sneakily plugged a syringe of the upgraded cell into James, then swabbed his unwitting subject with a sample from a tuberculosis patient.

He finally injected tuberculin, there was no lump, his throat cells effectively slaughtered the bacteria.

"Mmmmnnnn", Rosehip and Louie came out of the supply closet, and saw Dupont hunched over James.

"What are you doing?" Louie and Rosehip asked.

"Uh, Mademoiselle, et Monsieur," Dupont hid the syringe behind his back. "I was just waking James up…"

"Wait. Wait wait. What were YOU two doing back there?" He shot back.

"Look, one of them is more concerning than the other." Louie spoke.

"We're not that dumb desu wa." Rosehip spoke.

"Eemmn, what did I miss.." James awoke.

Without missing a beat, Louie pointed a finger at Dupont. "He was injecting syringes in you."

James snapped awake, sober, and angry.

"WHAT DID YOU DO YOU FUCKING CUNT." James stared at him with bloodshot eyes.

Before Dupont could even open his mouth, James drew a massive dagger concealed in his sleeve and pounced on him.

"I'LL FUCKING CASTRATE YOU, YOU SUNNAOFABITCH!"

James moved the dagger closer to Dupont's crown jewels.

Darjeeling stumbled down the stairs, awakened form bed.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. IS. GOING. ON."

Rosehip, Louie, James, all pointed fingers at Dupont. "He injected mystery needles into James." Louie spoke.

"I DON'T LIKE MYSTERY NEEDLES STABBED INTO ME, DUPONT," James threatened, bringing the dagger closer.

"Okay, let's just calm things down.." Darjeeling tiredly spoke.

"Oui, listening to the Blondie…." Dupont sweated.

"YOU DON'T GET TO MAKE DEMANDS MOTHERFUCKER." James stared into his soul.

"Just… Just let him talk.. James." Darjeeling spoke. With a bit of pulling from Louie, Dupont got a chance to explain himself.

"You. Used me. AS A TEST SUBJECT!?". James shouted. He drew his 1911 and shot at Dupont, but Rosehip shook his hand enough to throw off his aim.

Dupont got himself back on his feet. "Well, it was successful..."

James shot and clipped Dupont's mustache.

"Fine, I guess I do deserve that….." Dupont sighed.

James let him go, although he didn't stop giving him death stares, while he hurriedly made more doses of James's improved cells.

"Darjeeling sama, where were you?" Pekoe tiredly spoke.

"A very, very long story."

Dupont was conducting more tests, and happened to spill a liquid sample on a rotting apple. Dupont looked closer, the decay immediately slowed ten fold.


	36. Chapter 36

Early morning, Monday, May, 1919.

The wind blew into Maho's face as the Gotha Bomber flew, behind her lay the German East Asia squadron and the high seas fleet.

Col. Kilgore called over, "Achtung, turn on psych war op, let's tango!"

**RIDE OF THE VALKYRIES PLAYS***

Jasta 11, and other fighter squadrons were armed with bombs and rockets, intending to catch the enemy off guard.

"RED ALERT ALL UNITS SCRAMBLE!" Dupont shouted over the intercom.

Darjeeling scrambled to the airfield, having slept with Pekoe.

Anti air batteries opened up.

"30 seconds until drop zone," Kilgore shouted. Maho crawled up to the wings of the Bomber and shuffled along them, to the wing tips.

"20…..10…0."

Maho slid off the wings and pulled the rip cord, the rest of her squad followed, their task was to secure airfield Bravo.

As she descended, she discovered she was dropped directly on the airfield, instead of dropping to the side and mounting the assault their.

RATATATATATATATATATAT Canadian machine gunners picked them off as they crashed below and attempted to fight their way through.

Maho, slid down, stuck, her parachute caught on a lamp post.

She tried to grab her bayonet and cut her way free, but dropped her rifle.

"HOLD YOUR GROUND BOYS!" James shouted, firing his pistol as his units mounted a defense.

He heard a clattering sound, and turned to see an enemy paratrooper caught on the lamppost, he fired.

The bullet hit Maho's boot, shot right in the foot. She winced in pain. The soldier aimed another shot, but a grenade drew his attention else where.

Airfield Charlie.

RATATATATATATATATATAT. Rumpler ground attack aircraft strafed parked planes, destroying them, triplanes bombed hangars, the Baron himself was above.

Adelmann's team rushed the trenches, charging through artillery and machine gun fire.

In to the trench. The grenades are tossed, mutilated limbs fly up, then they jump in, trampling the dead and dying. The luger fires first, taking out the first threats, then, a swift slash from a sword kills the stragglers.

Charlie was theirs.

Immediately, RVI Zeppelin Staaken bombers hit the ground, dropping off the main assault and supplies.

Airfield Bravo, Maho's strike team.

Maho was unhooked by her squad and bandaged, she held the advantage, but the enemy fought to the last man, even pulling grenades as they fell.

"Hold the line! Hold the line!" James paced the trenches, beckoning his men. "This is our country, and I'll be damned if we're occupied!".

Airfield Bravo was put out of action, but it was far from German control.

"You there, private, what's your name?", James asked.

"Private Samson sir!" he responded.

"Which people are you? Hurionian? Haida Gwaii?" James continued.

"Inuit sir!"

"Good, the Inuit are excellent hunters, now I want you to hunt some Germans!" James spoke.

"Sir yes sir!".

"Commandant Nishizumi!" A moustached lanky sturmtruppen spoke thickly accented, "what shall we do?".

Maho thought. They had the advantage but the enemy commander simply refused to fold, she need a diversion of sorts.

Before she could answer, to her horror, the Zeppelin Staaken Bombers landed on the airfield, unaware it wasn't captured yet.

Maho grabbed her rifle, "CHARGE!". It was now or never.

"Open fire!" James shouted. Mortars and Vickers guns raked the landed aircraft killing the reinforcements immediately.

Then the sturmtruppen hit. Unlike other commanders, James was promoted from a private, and preferred to be in the thick of it.

Maho thrusted her bayonet of her rifle. The soldier doesn't die yet and shoots his gun, grazing Maho's shoulder. She shoots a round which kills the man instantly and kicks and pulls her rifle back out.

She tossed a grenade, horrific screams as shrapnel flies into faces, leaving scars and disfigurements.

BANG BANG BANG.

James shot the first attacker, then smashes the other with his entrenching tool.

Maho advanced, and came face to face with the enemy officer.

James killed another, then, the enemy officer was upon him. The officer shot at James, who didn't budge. The officer lunged at James with the bayonet.

Maho lunged at the man with her bayonet, but he sidestepped and hit her on the back of the head.

James kicked the attacker face up and aimed his 1911. But he hesitated. The face was somewhat familiar.

Maho stated back at the bearded face of the officer. He pointed a gun at her but didn't fire.

Before they could speak, a shell smashed nearby, forcing the two apart.

Maho seized the chance and fell back, while her enemy lowered his gun.

"Say, what's this?" James picked up a photo of an orange haired girl.

Airfield Alpha.

While the battle raged at Charlie and Bravo, Alpha had plenty of time to scramble, and they deployed hundreds of fighters.

Darjeeling scanned the sky, she was part of a flight of 20 S.E.5as, led by Billy Bishop.

Then, she spotted it, a flight of ten ground attack aircraft, juicy targets.

Bishop signaled with his hand and they dived down.

Darjeeling put tail end charlie in her gun sights, and squeezed the trigger. Incendiary round made the Rumpler burst aflame. Her first kill, she dived below and shot down another. Scratch two.

Then, came their escorts, fokker DVIIs. They were heavily armed and armoured.

Darjeeling had to pull full throttle, the fokker 7s were equally as maneuverable, and even more stable.

She twisted and turned, dodging red hot tracers.

She spotted a fokker chasing a fellow pilot, she positioned herself and shot it down from the side.

Kill number three.

Her squad mates mopped the rest, downing more bombers, repulsing the attack on Alpha.

Their flight advanced to Bravo, where James held the line.

"Hey look! Our air support has arrived!" James shouted.

"Give em hell gurl!" he punched the air followed by cheers from his men.

Darjeeling aimed below, strafing enemy positions.

Maho ducked down as the enemy attacked from above.

Then, a bright red triplane appeared, followed by other brightly colored aircraft, Jasta 11.

The fight was tense. The maneuverable triplanes attacked at every angle, often requiring several S.E.5as to bring down one.

She made good work, blasting the enemy, when she looked to the side. The Red Baron.

Darjeeling made a beeline towards him, guns ablaze. But the baron made a rapid immelman and got on her six.

Darjeeling followed Bishop's advice and made a hard right as soon as the baron fired, tracers flew over her.

The baron made a tight hard left and regained the initiative.

Darjeeling began to panic. The baron fired his gun, Darjeeling's right wing tore away, sending her hurtling towards earth.

She crashed on the runway, miraculously unharmed, but her plane was on fire.

James jumped out of his trench and dragged her to safety, covered by machine gun and mortar fire.

"Curse you, red baron." She gasped.


	37. Chapter 37

Rosehip and Louie sighted the armada.

Waves of landing craft sailed towards them. Above, waves of aircraft and artillery bombarded them.

Ratat. Ratat. Rosehip made short bursts with the Lewis gun, the Bomber began smoking, and it crashed down.

"CLEAR THE RAMP! 30 SECONDS!", The boatswain called.

"Port side stick, starboard side stick, move fast and clear those murder holes!" Ogin instructed to her nervous team.

"I vant to see plenty of beach between men, five men is a juicy target, one man's a waste of ammo." Kruger advised.

"Keep the sand out of your weapons, keep those actions clear, I'll see you on the beach!" Ogin shouted.

The troops had reason to trust Ogin, she saved them at Verdun.

The ramps dropped.

RATATATATATATATATATAT Rosehip opened fire with the Lewis gun, men dropped dead.

"OVER THE SIDE! OVER THE SIDE!" Ogin screamed as they tumbled out the side.

They waded ashore, hit by gunfire and shelling.

Ogin ripped the waterproof canvas wrapping of her mp 18, and brought our her shovel.

Kruger and her team made rapid trenches and prepared for a charge.

"Murakami, those mortars ready?", Ogin asked.

"Yes boss." She replied, their mortars shelled the defenders.

Our flame throwers are good right!?", Ogin double checked.

"Affirmative." Flint spoke muffled by the gas mask, she raised her flame thrower.

A rapid bombardment ensued. Barbed wire was cut and they rushed up.

"They're swarming desu wa! " shouted Rosehip as she fired.

Kruger rushed up, hip firing a MG 08/15, suppressing them.

Ogin crept in, and snuck up on a three man machine gun crew. She sprayed them with her smg and they dropped dead.

They began to clean the trenches with fire and smgs, but the defenders weren't done yet.

Louie threw a trench gun to Rosehip, "Lock and load!".

The Canadians had an answer to the mp18.

BOOM.

The shotgun gave Rosehip a nasty kick, but enemy was dead. Louie hip fired the Lewis, countering the attackers. Then the heard the news, paratroopers overran airfield Charlie.

They evacuated through tunnels to Bravo.

"CLEAR!", Ogin shouted as Flint fired her flamethrower. But the flames burned away a hatch.

They tossed in grenades, then decided to investigate.

Hangar 7, airfield Bravo.

Rosehip and Louie emerged in Dupont's lab below the hangar, where they found James, Darjeeling, Pekoe, and Dupont who was drawing up plans to beat the red baron for Darjeeling.

BANG

BANG

They braced for a breach.

Adelmann had reached Maho and carved a small opening and reached the hangar.

BOOM

Two doors flew open, Shark team, Krueger, Maho and Adelmann.

A bullet hit the processing chamber Dupont's discovery, releasing a gas form of James's cells, everyone breathed it in.

The attackers fell back and to the outskirts , they failed. They didn't secure Dupont's discovery.

James rallied his troops. The counterattack had begun.

Maho's unit dug in further down the airfield. They need to evacuate, fast. The Royal Navy was closing in.

She heard and felt rumbling. And it grew.

Renault ft 17s. Tanks.

James blew his whistle, "OVER THE TOP!".

Instead of massed formations, they moved in small, but nimble squads, breaching a part of the German line and rushing infantry through it, forcing the enemy to retreat or get outflanked.

Tanks fired machine guns. Sweeping the trenches. BOOM.

An explosive charge detonated underneath, disabling it. But five more rattled along.

Maho hobbled back, closer to the beach.

Gunfire raged every where. There wasn't even a front line anymore.

BANG! Another division of Canadians, another desperate holdout.

In the chaos, James stumbled around and cleared the smoke, and saw that same officer.

Maho prepared to raise her luger. But he simply placed a photo on the desk she sat on and disappeared into the smoke and dust.

It was Alice's photo of Miho and her. She must've dropped it.

Krueger carried the wounded back on to the landing craft as Shark team was loaded up and shipped back.

Then finally, Maho was carried in, Krueger went in as the ramps were raised and they sailed off.


	38. Chapter 38

Arctic Ocean, Canadian Yukon.

Darjeeling was back in the air. She was part of an escort of 30 Vickers vimy and 20 handley page bombers.

She had a score to settle.

This time, Roy Brown had also joined the party. Sopwith camels flew along side the S.E.5as.

Ahead lay the German fleet, and their aerial fighters.

She saw the lead element of her flight, Bishop himself bank right and pulled up.

Above, Jasta 11 lead the dive down to face the attackers.

Jasta 11 had three fighter aces, Ernst Udet, Ricthofen himself and his brother.

Darjeeling flew straight at an albatross and squeezed the trigger. They passed and banked to meet each other again.

She fired and the albatross burst aflame. Kill four.

The dog fight thinned out as anti air fire fired, downing friend and foe.

Jasta 11 immediately shot down 10 bombers, but some dropped their payload. A dreadnought caught fire. A merchant ship began to capsize.

RATATATATATATATATATAT the Bomber gunners fired in vain, the Baron squeezed the trigger, it crashed into the sea.

Darjeeling spotted the red triplane and opened fire once more.

The baron wheeled over to her six.

She counted her options. She couldn't out turn him as the triplane was more maneuverable, but the S.E.5a was faster. She gunned the engine.

The triplane could turn tight, but it was inaccurate and unstable.

Darjeeling pulled up, tracers raked her elevator, the G force nearly made her blackout.

She did a loop and got on the Baron's rear, forcing him to do the same.

Then she looked behind. Roy Brown was chasing the baron as his brother chased Brown. Behind Lothar von Ricthofen, was Bishop, behind Bishop was Ernst Udet.

Darjeeling pulled up chasing Udet, causing the Baron to do the same and so forth.

The pilots were forced to break away form the constant G force.

She regained her vision as blood returned to her eyes. The baron pulled up behind.

She gunned the throttle, but she had a different idea.

She pulled up, the baron gave chase. Her plane began to stall. The Baron laughed and fired, scoring hits on her, but not for long.

The S.E.5a was faster and sleeker, allowing it to fight gravity longer.

The Baron turned over and his triplane lost control and spun.

Darjeeling wheeled over and dived, guns ablaze.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK.

The Baron's wings tore off from Darjeeling's gunfire. She reloaded and fired once more.

The fokker dr1 began to smoke and burn.

As the baron leveled out in a steady dive, Darjeeling pulled up beside him.

The baron looked over and gave a thumbs up as a congratulation.

Darjeeling pulled up as his plane hit the water.

Her fifth kill. She was now a fighter ace.

She returned to base, Bishop saw her kill.

Darjeeling climbed out of her battered plane.

"Darjeeling sama! You've shot down the Red baron!" Pekoe ecstatically spoke.

"Three cheers to Darjeeling!", James raised a mug.

Dupont scavenged two syringes of his discovery. He packaged them and sent it to Algiers.

You see, he found a way to achieve immortality, or close enough.


	39. Darjeeling Vs The Red Baron

Darjeeling Vs. The Red Baron

After the turn of the century,

In the clear blue skies of the Arctic Sea,

Came a roar and a thunder men had never heard,

Like the screamin sound of a big war bird,

Up in the sky, a man in a plane,

Baron Von Ricthofen was his name,

Eighty men tried, and Eighty men died,

Now they're buried together in the countryside,

Ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty or more,

The Bloody red Baron was rollin out the score,

Eighty men died tryin to end that spree,

Of the Bloody red baron of Germany.

In the nick of time, a hero arose,

A classy gal, with her tea drinkin woes,

She flew into the sky to seek revenge,

But the Baron shot "er" down,

"Curses foiled again!"

Ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty or more,

The Bloody red Baron was rollin out the score,

Eighty men died tryin to end that spree,

Of the Bloody red baron of Germany.

Darjeeling swore she'd get that man,

So she asked Dupont for a new battle plan,

She challenged the German to an aerial fight,

While the Baron was laughing,

She got him in her sight.

The Bloody Red Baron was in a fix,

He tried everything but he'd run out of tricks,

Darjeeling fired once, and she fired twice,

And that Bloody Red Baron went spinnin out of sight.

Ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty or more,

The Bloody red Baron was rollin out the score,

Eighty men died tryin to end that spree,

Of the Bloody red baron of Germany.

Welp, ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty or more,

The Bloody red Baron was rollin out the score,

Eighty men died tryin to end that spree,

Of the Bloody red baron of Germany.


	40. A temporary conclusion

Algiers, French Algeria.

"Andou, I'm back." Oshida spoke taking off her shoes, Andou came to greet her.

"Oh, and I got this package from Dupont." Oshida continued.

They entered into their apartment and unboxed it.

Two syringes lay inside, along with a note.

Andou read the contents and, under his instructions, used the syringes on themselves.

Fort Raven, Canadian Yukon.

James pulled up a chair, kicked his feet up, poured himself some beer, and lit a cigarette, the Northern Lights were beautiful.

"Aurora Borealis, at this time of year, this time of day, this part of the country, localized entirely in the Arctic!", Darjeeling declared.

"Don't do it James." Dupont spoke.

"Shaddup, and, I can get use to this." James puffed.

"Goddamnit James." Dupont replied.

Pekoe gave Darjeeling a quick smooch on the side.

"Actually, where did Rosehip and Louie go?", asked Pekoe.

"Eh, probably somewhere romantic." James replied, donning sunglasses.

Louie and Rosehip arrived on the beach, Rosehip was feeling happy, Louie had proposed yesterday.

They drove around on the snowmobile, but one thing lead to another and,

Dupont and James were the only ones left, Pekoe and Darjeeling left to have some private time.

"Hey, look, a snowmobile over there." James spoke, looking through the binoculars he used to see the lights. "What's that doing there ohh wait…"

He saw Rosehip bent over and,

"Goddamit Louie, you horny bastard."

The ship sailed home. The assault had failed, several dozen were taken prisoner by the Canadians. Even worse, the Baron himself was shot down, he was alive though.

Adelmann gritted his teeth, "another day."

Maho was just happy to be alive and safe. She joined Alice.

Meanwhile, Shark team was called for a press tour by the Kaiser for their efforts.

Dupont meanwhile, began work on his own time machine.


	41. Author's note

Hello and thank you for reading Kaiserschlacht.

This is my second completed story and I'd like to remain anonymous mostly.

I thoroughly enjoyed writing this story.

Feed back is greatly needed and appreciated.

I wrote Kaiserschlacht after being inspired by other girls und panzer time travel stories, specifically cold steel by KonigstigerAce334.

Since most time travel stories occur in WW2 , I decided to put a spin and send them back to 1918, the Great War.

I was also inspired by films and books such as All Quiet On The Western Front and Stanley Kubrick's Paths of Glory, some characters and scenes are parodys or inspired by them.

A sequel will be made, some day in the future, with more characters and in an alternate universe WW2.

And if you're wondering, Darjeeling will meet the Red Baron once more, there will be a showdown between Adelmann and James, Louie and Rosehip will get the time of their lives.

General secretary, signing off.


End file.
